Back to the past
by INievezI
Summary: Beckett esta en su último año de instituto en una etapa un poco rebelde y después de una ruptura conoce a alguien en una fiesta.. Es mi primer fanfiction de Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Es mi primer Fanfiction de Castle, había escrito uno de Fringe en otra web. Espero que os guste, intentaré seguir escribiendo y terminarlo, pero será difícil, porque siempre llega un punto en que una se cansa de escribir.

_Esta historia es de Beckett adolecente en su último año de instituto, con casi 18 años, que tiene lugar más o menos al 1999. (Spolier: se encontrará con Castle, tranquilos, pero más adelante)_

* * *

Esto es el instituto. Un lugar donde las hormonas lo dominan todo. Esa vitalidad y sensación de que puedes hacer de todo, que eres libre, de que tienes toda una vida por delante, vives el momento... hasta que te das cuenta que no eres la única así. Otra niñata se interpone en tu camino, creyéndose superior a ti y te arruina la vida.

Esa zorra, también llamada Verónica, me ha quitado el novio y también mi orgullo personal. Un día a la salida del instituto simplemente me pasa por el lado, empujándome, y se lanza a sus brazos. Y él la mira sonriendo y la besa delante de mí apoyado en su moto. Me quedo con la boca abierta a escasos dos metros y poco a poco consigo reaccionar. De mi boca sale un '_Cabrón'_ furioso e indignado, y él me mira aún abrazado a _esa_.

-Lo siento Becks – dice y sonríe, volviendo a mirar a Verónica, quien aprovecha para besarlo apasionadamente delante de mí lanzándome una mirada de victoria.

Siento una mano en mi hombro y me doy cuenta de la realidad. Medio instituto ha presenciado la escena más vergonzosa y traumática de mi vida. Gente que pasa por los lados se ríe de mí y hacen chistes. Aún estoy paralizada mientras contemplo a la nueva parejita yéndose en moto, y deseando que se me trague la tierra.

- Tranquila Becks. Tom es un idiota. Él se lo pierde. –Me dice Madison a mi lado. Y me empuja para salir de ahí. – ¿Sabes que haremos? – yo la miro – Ahora iremos a tu casa y nos desahogaremos ya sabes cómo – y me guiña un ojo.

Me quede pensando un momento, asumiendo todo lo que acababa de pasar. Madison me miraba esperando una reacción por mi parte, y finalmente hice una mueca intentando parecer una sonrisa y dije- ¿Película, helado y música? – Levanté una ceja y nos sonreímos con complicidad.

- Esa es mi chica – dijo y nos reímos mientras íbamos de camino a casa.

* * *

- Ah no. Drama romántico no. – Me quito la cinta de las manos.

- ¿Por qué no? Me gusta Titanic! – Estaban en su habitación con música a un volumen alto puesta sentadas sobre almohadas y decidiendo que película mirar.

- ¿Estas de broma? – le lancé una mirada asesina- estamos superando una ruptura, así que mejor una comedia o de terror. Mas bien terror.

- Ver a Leonardo diCaprio me ayudará a superar la ruptura. Solo tengo que compararlo con Tom y me sube la moral –suspiré en plan enamorada, aguantando el dolor que me supuso decir su nombre.

Madison me tiro una almohada a la cara – Ja ja ja, muy graciosa… Hazme caso de una vez.

- Esta bien... – dije con cara de fastidio poniendo los ojos en blanco. – ¿Y que quieres mirar entonces?

- Que te parece "La matanza de Texas" – dijo en pose teatral mostrando la película.

-No- dije rotundamente. No pensaba ver una masacre precisamente ahora o me daría ideas no precisamente buenas.

- Joo.. ¿y Halloween VI? – dijo posando ojitos de niña buena. A Madison le encantaban las pelis de terror, y estaba poniendo la escusa de mi ruptura para hacérmelas ver.

- No, nada de terror.

- Mala persona.. estoy intentando ayudar! – pasó a la siguiente. – Y que tal "Entrevista con el vampiro"? No es del todo terror y sale Tom Cruise y Brad Pitt.

- Esta no está mal… los vampiros son unos de mis seres mitológicos favoritos. – sonreí, pero luego miré entre todas las películas del suelo y cogí una - ¿Y si miramos "Regreso al futuro"? – dije ilusionada. Era una de mis pelis favoritas. De pequeña la ponía una y otra vez sin parar, y hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

- Bueno… - dijo mirándome mientras ponía mi mejor cara – esta bieen… miraremos esa, pero solo porque sé que te encanta la ciencia ficción. – sonreí de oreja a oreja mordiéndome ligeramente la lengua y puse la cinta al reproductor.

Madison fue a buscar helados al congelador y los trajo. Paré la música, y nos pusimos a ver la película. Estábamos solas en casa. Mis padres no iban a volver hasta tarde.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, en la escena en que intentaban que el coche funcionara con los relámpagos, sentimos unos golpes a la puerta de mi habitación. Puse pausa y pregunté quién era.

- Soy yo hija, puedo pasar?

- Sí – abrió la puerta y nos encontró a Madison y a mí al suelo mirando la tele y con tarinas de helado vacías por el suelo. – ¿Que hacer aquí tan pronto, mamá?

- He terminado antes de trabajar. – respondió.- Hola Madison, no sabía que vendrías.

- Hola sra. Beckett – dijo poniendo cara seria.

- Katie, te dije que limpiaras tu habitación y ahora está peor. Cuando ella se marche ya te puedes poner las pilas. – se giró para cerrar la puerta pero volvió a entrar - ¿Mañana no tenías un examen de historia?

- No – respondí rápido, pero ella me miró y supo que era mentira. Me había olvidado completamente del examen.

- ¡Katherine! ponte a estudiar, que desde que sales por ahí con ese tal Tom tus notas han bajado.

Me sentaron fatal esas palabras y se me empezaron a escapar algunas lágrimas.

- Tranquila mamá que eso ya no será un problema. – grito con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Su madre se dio cuenta de que le pasaba y fue a consolarla.

- Lo siento Katie, sea lo que sea que te hizo eso ya pasó.. – me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuete a ella. Necesitaba ese abrazo, ahora me daba la sensación de haberme quitado un peso de encima. – Vamos hija… tu eres mejor que él, que nunca me llegó a caer bien, pero no pasa nada… - se separaron un poco. Madison contemplaba la escena.

- Me dejó por otra- dije entre sollozos desahogándome. Ella me acarició la cabeza y me sonrió tiernamente.

- Tranquila todo va a ir bien desde ahora. Vigila más con quien sales, hija. – Se levantó y se dispuso a irse – hoy te dejo quedar con tu amiga, pero a partir de mañana debes estudiar.

- De acuerdo mamá – dije.

Ya me sentía mucho mejor. Terminamos la película y Madison se fue.

Mañana sería un día difícil, pero tenía la sensación de que saldría adelante.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Esto es solo el comienzo, ya veréis como de va desarrollando. Dejadme alguna review porfa, ni que sea de una palabra ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No quería levantarme ni ir al instituto. Enterré la cabeza a la almohada unos minutos más. No había dormido muy bien, pero más que tener el corazón roto por culpa de Tom, lo que más sentía era vergüenza, traición, y miedo. Mucho miedo de volver a la realidad. De sentir como los otros alumnos me miran al pasar susurrando lo ocurrido. De encontrarse a Tom. De encontrarse a Verónica o a otra por el estilo. Y lo peor de todo: verlos juntos riéndose de mí. De lo tonta que había sido para salir con él. Había sido mi primer novio. Estábamos a punto de cumplir 3 meses. Creía que iba todo bien entre nosotros, aunque la última semana prácticamente no nos habíamos visto, pero eso no era extraño en él. Él nunca había querido profundizar la relación. Solo escapadas románticas, citas, besos, muchos besos… no habíamos llegado a más, pero confiaba en él, o eso creía. Me sentía traicionada.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y miré el despertador. Iba a llegar tarde. Me levanté y cogí las cosas para el instituto después de vestirme y peinarme un poco. No desayuné y fui directamente a buscar mi moto. En llegar ya tocaba el timbre de clase. Dejé la moto y entré corriendo a mi clase. Al abrir la puerta todos se giraron. Ya estaban sentados haciendo un examen. ¡Mierda el examen de historia! No había estudiado nada. No estaba de humor. El día cada vez me iba peor.

El profesor me regañó por llegar tarde y me dio el examen. Lo dejé prácticamente en blanco, porque tampoco había escuchado en clase. En terminar, me fui pitando de ahí para ir a la siguiente clase.

En el descanso Madison se me acercó con una sonrisa intentando animarme.

- ¿A que no sabes qué día es hoy?

- ¿El peor de mi vida? – dije irónica.

- No, ese fue ayer – la fulminé con la mirada- hoy es viernes.

- Vale… ¿y?

- Hay una fiesta privada de mayores y tengo contactos, así que iremos – me miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Me quedé mirándola. Ahora quizá no estaba de humor por fiestas, pero me encantaba ir. - ¿Qué me dices?

- Supongo que me vendrá bien para distraerme… - hice media sonrisa encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¡Evidentemente! – Me dio una rápida abrazada – piensa que aunque hubieses dicho que no te hubiera arrastrado hasta ahí.

Me reí. Madison era mi mejor amiga, y siempre conseguía animarme.

* * *

Por la tarde quedamos en su casa. Yo traje unos vestidos para escoger cual ponerme y maquillaje. Y ella tenía todas sus cosas ahí.

Mis padres sabían que iría a una fiesta con ella esta noche. No les había dado detalles, pero sabían que si me digieran que no me inventaría una excusa o me escaparía de casa para ir, así que preferían no preguntar. Aparte de que siempre respetaba la hora de volver, porque serían capaces de llamar a la policía si no apareciera.

Después de cenar y prepararnos, nos dirigimos a la fiesta. Yo llevaba un mini vestido purpura y ella uno negro.

Se celebraba en un pabellón de ahí cerca. Entramos y di un vistazo rápido. Estaba muy bien decorado, con una pista de baile enorme, luces de colores, había una barra enorme a cada lado y unas butacas y mesas al fondo. La música estaba altísima. Me gustaba, esto hacia que se me subiera el ánimo y sonriera.

Con Madison fuimos a bailar. Había bastante gente también bailando y cada vez iba llegando más. Nos movíamos al ritmo de la música de forma alocada riéndonos. Un poco después nos fuimos a la barra a buscar algo para beber. Decidimos tomar vodka con blue tropic. Me gusta ese sabor dulce que tiene. Al cabo de un rato empezó a sonar una canción que nos encanta a las dos y salimos disparadas a bailar otra vez después.

El tiempo pasaba volando al ritmo de la noche. En la pista de baile Madison encontró al que nos iba invitado con unos amigos. Nos unimos a ellos. Eran tres chicos de unos 20 años o más, el que conocía ella era rubio y bastante guapo, otro era normalillo, y el último era moreno y alto. Cuando lo estaba mirando de golpe nuestras miradas se encontraron. Incluso con las luces parpadeantes del recinto pude ver sus increíbles ojos azules. Dejé de escuchar la música. Estaba atrapada en su mirada y parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Se acercó a mí y empezamos a bailar juntos. Poco a poco nos fuimos soltando y me cogió de la cintura. Yo puse las manos apoyadas alrededor de su cuello. Nos miramos mientras movíamos nuestros cuerpos el uno contra el otro, cada vez más cerca. Deslizó un poco sus manos hacia abajo, y yo le iba acariciando la espalda y sus increíbles brazos. La música se volvió más sensual. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, apartándome el pelo con la nariz y rozándome con sus labios. Me olvidé del resto del mundo, solo existíamos nosotros. Moví mis caderas contra las suyas con más intensidad y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Separó un poco la cabeza y apoyó su frente sobre la mía. Le miré los labios. Estaba tan cerca que no me podía resistir. Él parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que, poco a poco fuimos acortando la distancia que nos separaba y nuestros labios se unieron. Una extraña electricidad recorrió nuestros cuerpos. Ni siquiera le conocía, no sabía ni su nombre, pero la sensación que me invadió en ese momento era como si hubiésemos estado juntos toda la vida. Como si fuera mi otra mitad.

Nos separamos levemente mirándonos a los ojos. Tenían un brillo especial nunca visto. Volvió a mirar mis labios y cerré los ojos entregándome a él. Chocaron intensamente, entreabriendo nuestras bocas para profundizar más el beso. Nos saboreamos mutuamente durante una eternidad hasta que nos separamos para recuperar el aire. Sonreímos tontamente sin quitarnos la mirada de encima. Me mordí el labio sonrojándome. Nunca me había liado con un tío de esa manera, pero no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Dejé otra vez la mente en blanco cuando me acarició la cara con una mano, y, atraídos por un magnetismo irracional, nos volvimos a besar.

Bailamos abrazados e intercalando besos un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que él me susurró si quería irme a sentar y tomar algo.

Yo asentí y nos dirigimos a la barra. Por el camino pude ver a Madison bailando con los otros dos chicos al medio de la pista. Nos sentamos y él pidió dos margaritas.

Se giró hacia a mí, mirándome intensamente. Se debatía las palabras que iba a decir exactamente.

- Eso es un poco violento después de lo ocurrido, pero… - las palabras le salían entrecortadamente - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me puse a reír antes de contestar. Él se me quedó mirando.

- Kate Beckett – le extendí la mano teatralmente con una sonrisa - ¿Y tú?

- Rick Castle – encajó mi mano también sonriendo – un placer Kate.

- Igualmente – dije, y nos reímos.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos – dijo mirándome, y yo me sonrojé mirando hacia otro lado mientras me ponía un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Lo mismo puedo decir de los tuyos. Son increíbles. – dije volviendo a mirarle.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio con esa electricidad recorriendo nuestros cuerpos. Me daba la sensación de estar en una nube. El camarero nos hizo volver a la realidad dejando nuestras copas.

- Oye Kate, ¿y qué estudias? – dijo intentando iniciar una conversación para conocerse mejor.

- Estoy al último curso de instituto, y aún no sé muy bien lo que haré el año que viene.

- ¿En el instituto? Me parecías más grande... – dijo con tono de sorpresa

- ¡Y qué más da! La edad no importa.

- Tienes razón – sonreímos – Espera un momento, – le miré de golpe arrugando la frente- entonces no puedes beber alcohol – dijo quitándome la copa de la mano.

- ¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme eso! – dije abalanzándome sobre él – Me faltan dos meses para los 18, así que no pasa nada, abuelo.

-¿Abuelo?- dijo alzando las cejas de una forma muy sexy y divertida fingiendo estar ofendido- Pero si solo tengo unos años más.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuántos tienes? – dije acosadora haciendo morritos.

- 22.

- Aja... si que eres viejo… no sé cómo he podido estar contigo. -dije con voz exagerada.

- Muy graciosa.

- Devuélveme mi copa. - Dije parando una mano. Me miró achicando los ojos y luego se rindió y me la dio. Sonreí orgullosa, y después de dar un trago se me acercó y nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

**Espero que os guste esta manera de conocerse Beckett y Castle. ¡Review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hablamos animadamente durante mucho rato, pero que se nos pasó volando. Me contó que era escritor y que le acababan de publicar su primera novela y saldría a la venda en pocas semanas. Le pregunté si me la dejaría leer antes, ya que me gustaba mucho leer. Sonrió encantado de que me interesase por la lectura y quedamos en que me dejaría el borrador un día de la semana que viene. Nos dimos nuestros teléfonos para seguir viéndonos.

Cuando queríamos volver a bailar, una voz me llamó por detrás.

Era Madison con los otros dos chicos, que Rick me había dicho que se llamaban Matt y Tyler.

- ¡Hey Becks! – me dio una abrazada – Nos ha costado encontraros, parejita. – dijo con una mirada insinuadora.

Nos reímos todos, y Rick y yo nos miramos sonrojándonos un poco.

- Hola Madi – dije, ya que no sabía que más decir en ese momento.

- Tío, no sabíamos que habías venido a ligar, eh… - dijo el que era bajito a Rick, y luego de golpearle amistosamente en la espalda se dirigió a mí. – Soy Tyler y él es Matt.

- Encantada – sonreí.

- Ya son las cuatro y media y a las cinco hemos estar en casa – dijo Madison – deberíamos empezar a marcharnos.

La miré con cara de fastidio. No me podía creer que ya nos tuviéramos que ir. No quería separarme aún de Rick. Quería estar con él toda la noche. Por el rabillo del ojo vi desilusión en su cara, y me hizo enternecer.

Suspiré y dije - Esta bieen… supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya…

- Vale – y adivinándome los pensamientos me dijo – te espero en la entrada y mientras te despides de él. – me guiñó el ojo y arrastró a los otros dos con ella.

Miré a Rick con cara triste y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

- Prométeme que me llamarás y nos veremos pronto – lo miré a los ojos intensamente rezando a las estrellas que dijera que sí. Quería estar con él, ya que ahora él inexplicablemente era muy importante para mí.

- Por supuesto – sonrió – Siempre.

Nos acercamos hasta quedar nuestras narices pegadas y me dijo:

-Además tienes de leer mi libro.

Me puse a reír y le di un suave beso de despedida. Pero, cuando me iba a separar, él me abrazó con fuerza estrechándome entre sus brazos como si me fuera a escapar.

Y nos quedamos así abrazados durante un par de minutos. La gente alrededor nuestro seguía bailando y escuchando la música, pero casi no nos dábamos cuenta.

- ¿No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes un rato más? – me susurró al oído.

Acurruqué más la cabeza en su cuello y suspiré.

- Lo siento, mis padres me van a matar si llego tarde en casa. –Y finalmente nos separamos.

Pasó la mano por mi hombro y nos dirigimos a fuera donde estaba Madison y los chicos.

- Por fin chica, creía que te tendría que volver a buscar dentro. –dijo justo en vernos. Me separé de Castle y me fui con ella. Les dijimos adiós a todos, poniendo énfasis en Rick, y empezamos a andar hacia nuestras casas.

Madison me miraba inquisitiva a mi lado. Quería detalles. Intenté centrarme en andar, asimilando lo que me acababa de suceder con Castle, pero finalmente ella habló.

- Bueno Kate, ¿no crees que me tienes que dar una explicación? –dijo parándose.

Me giré hacia ella y me dispuse a contarle lo que sucedió. No podía mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Respiré a hondo y empecé.

- No sé muy bien lo que me pasó, pero en mirarnos sentí una cosa que no había sentido jamás. – Ella escuchaba atentamente – Solo podía centrarme en él, en sus ojos, en todo… y, nos fuimos acercando y bailamos juntos… y… nos besamos. – cerré los ojos y volví a andar. Si le tenía que explicar todos mis sentimientos en medio de la calle llegaríamos tarde.

- No, si eso ya lo vi, y joder Becks, me distraje un momento y en cuando me giré hacia a ti para presentártelos ya estabas abrazada a ese tío. ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo alucinada. La verdad es que una parte de mi también se preguntaba cómo había sucedido eso tan rápidamente. Nunca me había pasado, y teniendo en cuenta que ayer aún tenía novio, se sentía muy irreal.

- No sé, fue un sentimiento mutuo, y simplemente pasó – suspiré – Oye podemos hablar de eso mañana, estoy cansada y me empieza a doler todo.

- Vale, pero no te vas a librar de mí.

Llegamos delante de mí casa a las 5 en punto. Probablemente mis padres estaban despiertos para comprobar que llegaba.

- Y dime, ¿os volveréis a ver? – preguntó después de un rato de silencio mientras yo metía la llave a la cerradura.

- Sí, tenemos nuestros números y hemos pensado en quedar un día de estos.

- Mejor, por la mirada que tienes parece especial. – me guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa, y yo me quedé parada un momento. ¿Tanto se me notaba? – Eso nunca te pasó con Tom. Me alegro por ti.

- Gracias Madi. – Abrí la puerta – hasta mañana – nos sonreímos y subí al piso.

Como había previsto mis padres me esperaban despiertos al sofá. En entrar me acerqué a ellos y les di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal hija? ¿Todo bien? ¿No ha pasado nada en la fiesta que debamos preocuparnos? ¿Has bebido mucho, o alguna otra cosa? – Me preguntó mi padre de tirón como siempre.

- No papá, todo ha ido bien y ha sido genial. Y como podéis ver no estoy en el suelo borracha.

- Mejor Katie, tienes que entender que nos preocupamos por ti, somos tus padres, y está bien que te diviertas, pero en ver por las noticias incidentes de adolecentes en fiestas como las que vas, no podemos evitarlo – dijo mi madre.

- De acuerdo, y ahora me voy a dormir, que estoy agotada. – Les di otro beso de buenas noches a cada uno en la mejilla y me fui a mi cuarto.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté en la cama. Estaba feliz. Rápidamente me fui quedando dormida pensando en él, en sus ojos, en sus caricias, en sus besos… Aún podía sentir sus labios tocando los míos. El corazón me latía muy fuerte. Atrás había quedado toda la tristeza y miedos de ayer. Me sentía como nueva. Creo que me he enamorado de Rick Castle.

* * *

**Espero que os siga gustando :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Abrí los ojos y miré el reloj. Eran las 12. Decidí levantarme aunque me dolía un poco la cabeza. Me dirigí al baño. Me miré al espejo y tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Cerré los ojos un momento y las imágenes de ayer por la noche me pasaron como flashes por mi cerebro. Sonreí en acordarme de Rick y nuestros besos.

Después de lavarme los dientes, cogí el móvil. Tenía una llamada perdida de Madison. Me pregunté cómo se había podido despertar tan "temprano" después de una fiesta. Decidí llamarla luego. Me moría de hambre.

Fui a la cocina y encontré a mi madre. Mi padre estaba trabajando. Hablamos un poco mientras comía unos cereales y luego me puse a ver la televisión.

Por la tarde decidí finalmente llamar a Madison. Le conté con más detalles lo mío con Rick, y ella me contó cosas sobre de que conocía a Matt. También me contó que no solo era yo la que se había comportado de manera impulsiva y fuera de lo habitual, sino que ellos también se sorprendieron de que Rick se liara conmigo. Finalmente nos despedimos y quedamos en que nos veríamos el lunes al instituto.

Me dediqué la tarde a estudiar y hacer deberes. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que en el examen de historia. Pero hice un par de pausas. Una por ir a comer un donut y prepararme un café, y la otra porqué recibí una llamada de él.

Estaba concentrada cuando de golpe empezó a sonar el móvil. Con ver su número en la pantalla mi corazón dio un salto, y con los dedos un poco temerosos, pulsé la tecla verde y contesté.

- ¿Si?

- Hey Kate, soy Richard…

Sonreí. Ya sabía que era él, pero al oír su voz mis sentidos se desconectaron del mundo.

- Hola Rick, ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, la verdad es que he estado durmiendo toda la mañana.

- Yo igual. – solté una pequeña carcajada.

- Emm… Kate… -empezó a decir

- Dime.

- ¿Quieres quedar mañana a tomar un café o algo?

- Sí.- respondí rápidamente antes de que dijera algo más. Quizá no debería parecer una desesperada, pero es que no me podía resistir…

- Perfecto – sonrió satisfecho – entonces quedamos a las… ¿6 de la tarde? ¿Te viene bien?

- Sí, por mi bien, ¿Dónde?

- ¿En el Tecla's Café?

- Ok, está a unas tres manzanas de donde vivo.

- Vale, entonces hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – colgamos y sonreí. ¡Volvería a verlo! Casi no podía ni esperar a mañana. Me parecía increíble ser tan afortunada.

Unos minutos después, decidí volver a llamar a Madison para contarle eso. Ella también estaba muy contenta.

- ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro Becks! No lo dejes escapar.

Hablamos un poco más y luego fui a cenar. Mis padres me preguntaron por qué estaba tan contenta, yo solo les respondí con una sonrisa y un "_he tenido un buen día y creo que mañana también lo será_". No insistieron con el tema así que me fui a leer un rato y a dormir.

* * *

Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis cuando llegué al Café. Iba muchas veces ahí a escribir, pero esta era la primera que quedaba con una chica. Me senté al lado de la ventana, y el camarero, que ya me conocía me vino a preguntar si quería lo de siempre. Yo le respondí que estaba esperando a alguien, y se marchó un poco sorprendido.

Aún no me parecía real que esa chica tan joven y guapa hubiera aceptado tan rápidamente vernos otra vez. Los recuerdos de la fiesta me parecían un precioso sueño envueltos de una nube de felicidad irracional. Tenía miedo a despertarme y ver que en realidad todas las sensaciones habían sido magnificadas por el efecto del alcohol en ambos, y en realidad esa conexión mágica no existiera. Pero aún así, no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. Había estado pensando en Kate desde que se alejó de la fiesta junto a su amiga. Hasta soñé con ella dos veces. Necesitaba verla ya.

Miré el reloj. Ya eran las seis. Me giré hacia la puerta y no la vi. Me empezaba a poner nervioso. Suspiré tratando de calmarme y me dije a mi mismo que seguramente estaba a punto de llegar. Volví a mirar el reloj. Había pasado medio minuto. Ni rastro de ella. Volví a mirar la hora. La manecilla del reloj parecía ir a camera lenta…

Y de golpe noté su presencia. Me giré y la vi, andando hacia a mí con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba preciosa, iba con unos tejanos y una camiseta de color cereza, su pelo largo y castaño le caía por los hombros haciendo ondas.

Me levanté sonriendo y nos dimos un abrazo a modo de saludo. Nos separamos y ella se sentó delante de mí.

- Hola Kate, me alegro de volverte a ver.

- Hola Rick, yo igual – me contestó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Si había tenido dudas de que nuestra conexión hubiese dejado de existir, ahora habían desaparecido todas. Era increíble. Ella era increíble. No podía dejar de mirarla.

El camarero volvió a preguntarnos que queríamos tomar y pedimos nuestros cafés. El suyo era con leche y vainilla. _Dulce como ella _pensé. En volver para traérnoslos miró a Kate y luego me guiñó el ojo.

Kate percibió ese gesto y me interrogó con la mirada.

-Vengo a este Café muchas veces a escribir. – Ella estaba escuchando atentamente - Me he pasado horas enteras aquí sentado, y él ya me conoce.

- Vaya… debe de ser difícil escribir un libro, crear a los personajes, inventar la historia,… bueno, supongo, yo nunca he escrito un relato de más de dos páginas. - bebió un poco de su café y se quemó ligeramente el labio y como acto reflejo se lo humedeció con la lengua. Me quedé embobado mirado su boca. Mi mente se acordó de la sensación de estarla besándola, y me moría de ganas de volverlo a hacer.

- Bueno… sí que cuesta un poco, pero a mi es lo que más me gusta hacer. Escribo desde pequeño y siempre había soñado en que me publicaran un libro. Así que con un poco de paciencia lo he conseguido – y realmente me sentía orgulloso de aquello.

- Me lo tienes que dejar leer – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Miré la bolsa de mi lado. Lo había traído por si realmente lo quería o solo lo había dicho a la fiesta por puro compromiso y ligar. Por su mirada parecía que tenía ganas de leerlo, así que lo cogí y se lo entregué.

- Lo traje por si te acordabas y te apetecía leerlo algún día. – dije serio. Aunque pareciese una chorrada, para mí era importante que ella quisiera leerlo. Quiero que le guste, que me dé su opinión.

- ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! – sonrió ilusionada cogiendo el libro y lo miró atentamente.

_No podía ser más perfecta _pensé mientras la observaba sonriente. Ha valido la pena traer el libro.

Charlamos durante mucho tiempo. Me contó cosas de su vida, yo le conté de la mía. Hablamos de cosas banales, y cada vez nos íbamos acercando más el uno al otro. En un punto de la conversación puse mi mano sobre la suya. Ella se sonrojó un poco el primer momento en un gesto adorable, y continuamos hablando.

- … la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido y haber podido quedar hoy, Rick. – me dijo.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. Le apreté un poco la mano y dije:

- La verdad es que por mí también es una gran suerte. Eres increíble Kate, y ahora mismo no quería estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera a tu lado.

Y no nos hizo falta ninguna otra palabra. Acercamos nuestras cabezas la poca distancia que nos separaba y nos besamos. Realmente había deseado ese momento desde que la vi entrar. Sus labios eran como una droga. Perdí el sentido de donde estábamos y me centré en ella. Ahondamos un poco el beso y luego sonriendo nos separamos. No quería que esa cosa mágica nuestra terminara nunca. Quería estar a su lado.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – le pregunté.

Me miró a los ojos con un brillo especial y asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí

Reí de felicidad y ella se unió a mí para después volver a besarnos.

Continuamos hablando y mirándonos intensamente un rato más, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharnos. Salimos de la cafetería y caminamos por la calle cogidos de la mano. La acompañé hasta su casa y nos despedimos con un beso. Prometimos llamarnos y hacer alguna cosa especial durante la semana.

La observé subir las escaleras mientras se cerraba la puerta, y suspiré.

El corazón me iba más deprisa de lo normal. Kate Beckett era realmente perfecta. Creo que me he enamorado.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado esa "primera cita", y que el punto de vista de Castle os agrade. Iba a hacerlo con Beckett, pero al final decidí cambiarlo para saber los sentimientos de él.**

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_AlwaysSerenity me hizo gracia tu review, porque en ese momento estaba escribiendo cuando sus padres se enteran._

_Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Subí por las escaleras, como hacía normalmente para hacer más ejercicio, y entré en el piso. Pero allí mi felicidad desapareció. Mi madre me estaba esperando sentada al sofá. No podía librarme de lo que sea que me tenía que decir, así que lentamente me acerqué a ella.

- Katherine, ¿no crees que tienes algo que contarme? –empezó. Deseé que no fuera nada relacionado con Rick, así que dije otra cosa.

- Lo siento, probablemente he suspendido el examen de historia… Debería haber estudiado…

- No me refería a eso, hija, pero luego lo hablamos.

Me quedé mirándola helada. _Por favor que no sea sobre Richard Castle._

- Estas muy feliz… - _mierda_, no quería escuchar como continuaba – teniendo en cuenta que hace un par de días estabas llorando desconsolada porque Tom te había dejado, creo que me debes una explicación. ¿Quieres empezar?

- Lo he superado bastante rápido… Hablar con Madison me ha ayudado a..

- ¡Katherine! – me cortó – ¡déjate de excusas y cuéntame quien es ese chico con el que te has besado a la entrada!

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Quería desaparecer de la habitación e irme muy lejos, muy muy lejos. No podía pronunciar ni una palabra.

- ¿Ahora no me dices nada? Pues ya te puedes acostumbrar porque estas castigada.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿¡Por qué!? – Balbuceé indignada – ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Él es buena persona!

- ¿Pero has visto cuantos años tiene? ¡Es mucho más mayor que tú! No puedes salir con él.

- Es mi vida, y sí que puedo. ¡Tú ni siquiera le conoces!

- ¡Anda ya! ¡Ni que tú lo conocieras de toda la vida! – dijo sarcástica – y dime, ¿cómo y cuando lo conociste? – alzó las cejas amenazante.

-Nos conocimos el otro día – no sabía si continuar, pero ella no pararía con hasta saberlo, e igualmente estaba castigada - … en la fiesta…

- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que os conocisteis en una fiesta!? - se me quedó mirando alucinada – Katherine se te ha terminado salir para siempre, y como lo vuelvas a ver te enviaré a la academia militar! – las lagrimas empezaron a nublarme la vista. Era muy cruel. – ¿Pero no ves que ese chico solo te quiere para aprovecharse de ti? No quiero que te haga daño.

Empecé a llorar. No quería escucharla. Ella no sabía nada. Él nunca me haría daño, lo sabía. Y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Sentí como gritaba "_Katherine no hemos terminado_" pero el sonido de su voz quedaba amortiguada por mis sollozos.

Me tumbé en la cama y abrazada a la almohada lloré durante horas. Nada me impediría dejar de ver a Rick. Ahora él era mi novio, y le quería.

Sentí como llegaba mi padre y mi madre le empezó a explicar que tenía otro novio que había conocido en una fiesta y era mayor. Sentí como él también se enfadaba conmigo. Como venía hacia mi habitación y me empezaba a gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Me quedé callada, llorando acurrucada en la cama. No pensaba salir de aquí. Finalmente se fue.

No cené. No tenía hambre. Vinieron un par de veces más a intentar hablar conmigo, pero yo no les abrí. Ojalá ahora estuviera con él. Él me abrazaría y me consolaría. Me alejaría de mis problemas... Cogí su libro de mi bolso y decidí empezarlo a leer.

Poco a poco me fui olvidando de mis padres. Estaba inmersa en la lectura. Era realmente bueno escribiendo. La trama de misterio me atrapó.

Abrí los ojos y volvía a ser lunes. La burbuja en que he estado viviendo ese fin de semana estalló por culpa de la realidad. Mis padres seguían enfadados conmigo. Yo estaba castigada. Hoy iría al instituto. ¿Y si alguien sabe lo mío con Rick? No es que me avergonzara ni nada por el estilo, pero me daba miedo de que se hable de mí y que piensen que soy una _zorra _porque el día después de que me dejaran ya estaba saliendo con otro tío. Aunque la verdad es que por mí la única _zorra_ que hay es Verónica, que está con el cabrón de mi exnovio. Le odio.

Vi que tenía el libro de Castle en la mano. Ayer me debí quedar dormida mientras leía. Me moría de ganas de verlo otra vez. Me parecía increíble que fuera tan dependiente de él haciendo tan poco que nos conocíamos. Sonreí. El corazón me latía fuerte en el pecho y me dio fuerzas para empezar el día.

Pero sería difícil. Sería salir de la habitación y entrar en un campo de batalla. Con un poco de suerte mis padres ya se habían ido a trabajar.

Me cambié y preparé las cosas que necesitaba y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Escuchando supe que solo estaba mi padre en casa. Sería fácil de esquivarlo. Abrí la puerta de casa y salí más rápido que un ninja.

De camino paré en un café a desayunar. Era pronto, así que me tomé mi tiempo. Llegué al instituto cuando aún faltaban cinco minutos. En la entrada me encontré con unos amigos de Tom. Pasé de ellos cuando me empezaron a decir cosas como _"La pobre Katie esta solita"_ y se reían. _Si ellos supieran…_ pensé, y entré a clase.

El día transcurrió mejor de lo que me esperaba. Estuve todo el rato con Madison hablando de Rick y de mis padres. Ella cree que si nos queremos nada nos impedirá estar juntos como en las películas. El problema es que aunque vea la forma en que él me mira no sé si realmente me quiere tanto. ¿Y si mi madre tuviese razón y Castle me terminara rompiendo el corazón? ¿Y si la edad realmente importa? Me iban surgiendo algunas dudas, y necesitaba respuestas.

Al salir vi a Tom y Verónica besándose delante del instituto. Pasé intentando no mirar, pero él me llamó.

- ¡Hey Becks! Me han dicho que tienes un nuevo novio. – lo miré con una cara diciéndole cállate de una vez, pero él continuó – debería haber supuesto que no me querías tanto como decías. En realidad te tiras al primero que se te pasa por delante, eh Becks! – y se rió con Verónica y unos cuantos más.

No pude controlarme. Me acerqué a él y le planté una ostia en la cara.

- Eso por ser un cerdo infiel – volví a darle – y eso por meterte en mi vida, idiota! –cuando iba a volver a hacerlo, me cogió por la muñeca y se me acercó sujetándome la barbilla con la otra mano.

- ¡A mí no me hables así eh nena! Que te doy una sola ostia y tu preciosa cara desaparece. – Lo miré con rabia – y créeme, entonces tu nuevo novio te abandonará, porque solo te quiere por tu cuerpo. Igual que yo. – se rió de mí y me dio un empujón.

- ¡Eres un capullo! – grité desesperada y me fui llorando.

No podía ser verdad. Solo eran mentiras. Simples mentiras que me decía por odio. Celos de que haya encontrado a alguien mejor que él. A que no llorara por dejarme. Tom era muy cruel. ¿Cómo pude salir con él?

En llegar a casa aún no había nadie, así que me preparé un bocadillo, cogí unas galletas y zumo y me volví a encerrar a mi cuarto.

Lloré. Lloré por las palabras de mi madre. Por las palabras de Tom. Por miedo a que tuvieran razón. Por todo.

Mi móvil sonó. Era Rick. No sabía si cogerlo o no. Y después de pensarlo un momento decidí colgar. Al cabo de cinco minutos volvió a sonar. Esa vez lo cogí.

- ¿Qué quieres Castle? – dije sollozando.

* * *

**Siento si lo encontráis un poco dramático, pero es que hoy es martes 13 xD.**

**Todo se irá arreglando poco a poco. **

**Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- ¿Qué quieres Castle? – dije sollozando

- Kate ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó en tono preocupado. Yo no podía contestar. Seguía llorando al otro lado de la línea. -¡Kate! Dime algo! ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? - Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Rick... -llegué a decir.

- Kate tranquila, yo te protegeré, dime qué te pasa.

- Mis padres me odian -sollocé - y... - se me rompió la voz - mi exnovio me ha amenazado...

- Kate...

- Por favor Rick, dime que no tienen razón... Dime que me quieres... - hubo una pausa donde solo se escucharon mis respiraciones entrecortadas.

- Kate... Claro que te quiero! - su respuesta me hizo sonreír - Eres muy importante para mí, si yo te pedí que fueses mi novia es por algo. - Dejé de llorar. Sus palabras me habían llegado hondo. Respondí:

- Gracias Rick, yo también te quiero - Mis palabras eran muy sinceras. Supe que al otro lado él sonreía. Todos mis miedos iban desapareciendo. Desde el principio supe que eran mentiras, pero me habían llegado a afectar mucho.

- Y entonces, que has dicho de un exnovio? – preguntó

- Oh, si, emm... buena pregunta…– empecé, se quedó esperando mi respuesta – Estuve saliendo con un chico que se llama Tom, y me dejó por otra la semana pasada. – oí como retenía el aire. – Y hoy en salir del instituto me ha empezado a decir cosas recriminándome que ya estaba saliendo con otro.

- Exactamente ¿Qué te ha dicho? – notaba como contenía la rabia.

- No importa Castle – intenté calmarlo – es un idiota, y se equivoca.

- Te juro que si un día veo a ese cabrón se va a montar un follón de los buenos. – me dijo con furia, y yo solté una carcajada. Lo estaba deseando. Quiero que Rick le dé una lección a ese capullo. Pero tampoco quiero que se meta en problemas. Me conformaba con saber que lo haría si se diera el caso.

- Gracias por defenderme.

- Siempre – contestó.

- Bueno… - suspiré - pasamos al siguiente problema: Mis padres.

- ¿Se han enterado de lo nuestro? – dedujo

- Ajá… Creen que eres demasiado mayor para mí y que solo me quieres por interés.

- Pues se equivocan. – dijo rotundamente.

- Lo sé. – Sonreí – también me han amenazado con enviarme a una academia militar si te vuelvo a ver – y me puse a reír.

- La verdad es que estarías muy sexy con el uniforme de camuflaje…

- ¡Castle! – le reñí mientras me sonrojaba.

- Eres preciosa, seguro que todo te queda bien. – me sonrojé aún más.

- Todo no, pero casi todo – le dije con una pizca de chulería – deberíamos vernos más para que puedas comprobarlo.

- Mmm… me gusta la idea.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

- ¿Crees que debería venir un día de estos para hablar con tus padres y que me conozcan? – espetó.

- No, tal como están antes de que dijeras hola te habrían dado una paliza. - hice una pausa – Primero intentaré hablar con ellos y cuando llegue el momento te conocerán.

-De acuerdo.

- Mientras, creo que deberíamos vernos. Me da igual si estoy castigada.

- Eso suena muy bien. Romper la ley, encuentros furtivos, vivir al máximo,…

- Tampoco te pases, Rick, que no quiero que me descubran. – nos reímos.

Estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que oí a mis padres llegar. Nos despedimos, y con los ánimos renovados después de nuestra conversación, me dispuse a enfrentarme a ellos.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la sala de estar. Me quedé parada un momento, viendo por la puerta de la cocina como guardaban la compra que traían, hasta que se percataron de mi presencia. Nos observamos en silencio durante unos instantes. Finalmente hablaron.

- Hola Katie – dijo mi padre.

- Hola – hice una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y continué – supongo que queréis hablar…

Ellos se miraron. Supongo que querían ir con cuidado para no terminar igual que ayer.

- Cariño, ya sabes lo que pensamos de todo esto, y tienes que comprender que tenemos razón. –Dijo mi madre.

- Lo que queremos decir es que tu solo estas con ese para vengarte de Tom o algo parecido, y mientras, él se está aprovechando de que estas herida y necesitas a alguien. Y eso terminará mal. – continuó mi padre.

Me los quedé mirando. Nada de esto era lo que me había pasado, y ahí llegaba la parte difícil: que comprendieran mis sentimientos reales.

- No. No es eso. Para nada. Os equivocáis. – negué con la cabeza.

- Katie haznos caso, que eso no va a terminar bien. – dijo mi padre

- No. Él es muy importante para mí, y aunque haga muy poco que nos conocemos, yo le quiero y él a mi también.

- Eso te lo parece a ti, pero te estás engañando. – dijo mi madre

- ¡No me estoy engañando! ¡Es lo que siento! – hice una pausa y bajé la mirada- Lo que siento por él nunca lo sentí por Tom.

- Katie… -empezó mi madre.

- No conseguiréis apartarme de él.

- Katherine, Te estamos advirtiendo porqué te queremos. –dijo mi padre.

Nos miramos un momento y dije:

- Yo seguiré con él.

- ¡Pero es mayor! No quiero ni imaginar lo que te puede hacer, eres nuestra niña…

- ¡Yo también soy mayor! Y creo que soy perfectamente responsable de mis actos.

- ¡Al menos dinos como se llama! –preguntó mi madre.

- Rick Castle.

- Vale, haz lo que quieras con ese tal Rick, pero luego no nos vengas llorando porque te advertimos.

- Ok, eso ya lo veremos.

- Y sigues castigada.

-Pues vale, pero con eso no me vais a poder impedir que lo vea.

- Ya veremos cómo lo verás si te encerramos en casa.

- ¡Ja! Eso no os lo creéis ni vosotros!

- Katie, te estás ganando una buena..

- Creo que hemos terminado.

Y dicho eso volví a mi habitación. Creo que no ha ido tan mal como esperaba la conversación. Les había quedado claro que seguiría con él, y poco a poco lo irían asumiendo.

Hoy tampoco cené. Me quedé leyendo el libro de Rick. Ya casi iba por la mitad. Cuando me iba a dormir le envié un SMS de buenas noches, que él me respondió al instante con un _"Buenas noches cariño. Te tengo preparada una sorpresa ;)"_

Me moría de curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba. Y pensando en él, me fui quedando dormida.

* * *

El día siguiente fue mucho mejor. Desayuné con mi padre, pero no nos dijimos mucho más que un buenos días. En el instituto ni Tom ni nadie se metió conmigo, y como siempre, estuve todo el rato con Madison.

A la salida, cuando ya me iba hacia casa, de golpe lo vi.

Rick me estaba esperando apoyado en una moto delante del instituto. Mi cara se iluminó y fui hacia él casi corriendo. Madison, que contemplaba la escena, debía pensar que su teoría de que éramos como los protagonistas de una peli era cierta. Me lancé a sus brazos y me apretó contra su pecho, mientras me susurraba en la oreja "_Preciosa, te voy a secuestrar"_, y luego recorrió mi cuello con besos, subiendo hacia mi mandíbula y finalmente llegando a mis labios, donde nos dimos un beso apasionado.

Subí a su moto abrazándome a él con fuerza y nos marchamos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la cara de Tom a lo lejos contemplando la escena y pensé: _¡Chúpate esa, idiota!_

* * *

**Va mejorando de nuevo su relación ;) Espero que os siga gustando!**


	7. Chapter 7

**He tardado unos días más a actualizar porque estos días los he tenido muy ocupados y no podía escribir. **

**No se fugan lejos como algunos quieren, vamos, que solo pasan la tarde juntos. Pero espero no decepcionaros.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

No tenía ni idea de dónde nos dirigíamos, pero tenía claro que con él iría hasta la luna si hiciese falta. Iba a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York salteando los coches. Acurruqué mi cabeza en su espalda y aspiré su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos. Era muy agradable esa sensación de dejarse llevar en un lugar seguro.

Finalmente aparcó la moto. Bajamos y después de un pequeño beso, me dio la mano. Le pregunté donde íbamos, y él me dijo que ya lo vería.

Caminamos una manzana y tumbamos la esquina. Allí había la entrada de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

- ¿Vamos a patinar? – pregunté ilusionada.

- Sí, espero que sepas, o sino ya te enseñaré yo – me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, tú qué te creías? – dije con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

- Nunca se sabe… - dijo me dijo con complicidad, y entramos.

Alquilamos los patines y nos los pusimos. Haciendo equilibrios llegamos a la pista. Entramos, y el primer momento casi me caigo, pero Castle me agarró por la espalda. Una vez recuperé el equilibrio empezamos a patinar. Primero un poco lento, porque hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero en acostumbrarme empecé a acelerar. Él seguía mí ritmo y se mantenía a mi lado sonriendo. Le cogí de la mano y nos pusimos a dar vueltas por la pista juntos. No había mucha gente, así que teníamos bastante espacio.

- Mira que sé hacer – dije intentando hacer el ángel, pero iba a demasiada velocidad y me caí de costado sobre el hielo.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo Rick, y me vino a ayudar a levantarme, pero tiré fuerte de él haciéndole caer a mi lado. Me reí mientras se quejaba, e intenté levantarme, pero él se vengó y me tiró otra vez cayendo sobre él.

Nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca. Nos miramos intensamente. Me acarició la cara con las dos manos y me acercó a la suya. Nuestros labios colisionaron intensamente, explorando con nuestras lenguas la boca del otro y enlazándolas apasionadamente. Me sujetaba por la nuca, entrelazando sus manos por mi pelo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre el suyo. Finalmente nos separamos para recuperar un poco el aire y nos levantamos.

Antes de seguir patinando nos volvimos a besar abrazándonos para mantener el equilibrio. Dimos una vuelta y luego me vino un escalofrío.

- ¿Tienes frío? – me preguntó parándonos a un lado.

- Un poco, pero no pasa nada.

Se quitó su sudadera y me la dio. Levanté los brazos y me la puso. Luego apartó mi cabello, y me besó en el pelo.

- Gracias – dije sonriente. No quería que ahora él pasara frío por mi culpa, pero me encantaba sentirme envuelta por su aroma.

- Lo que sea por ti preciosa, - me dio un pequeño beso en los labios – eso me pasa por no decirte que lleves un jersey.

- Hubiese esgarrado la sorpresa.

- Y aún no lo has visto todo. – me guiñó el ojo y yo lo miré con curiosidad. Luego me cogió de la mano y patinamos un rato más.

Salimos a la caída de la tarde y fuimos hacia la moto. Volví a agarrarme fuerte a la espalda de Rick con su sudadera aún puesta mientras conducía.

Se paró a la mitad del puente Queensboro. Bajamos y nos dirigimos a la cera, donde se veían unas vistas preciosas del rio Hudson. El atardecer teñía el cielo con tonos anaranjados, y los rascacielos de Manhattan resplandecían con la luz del crepúsculo.

Una ráfaga de aire hacía que se me arremolinase el pelo, y Castle me puse unos mechones detrás de la oreja. Ante esa caricia aparté mi vista del paisaje y miré hacia él. Estaba guapísimo. La luz hacía que su pelo cogiera un tono castaño rojizo y el viento lo despeinaba de una forma muy sexy. Sus ojos azules adquirían una tonalidad grisácea muy intensa, y me miraba con infinita ternura. Sonreí. Era incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa delante de ese hombre increíble. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Kate… -empezó Rick, parecía como no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – se que hace muy poco que nos conocemos, pero nunca me había sentido así por otra persona… y quiero decirte, ahora que te tengo delante y no por teléfono... que… - me cogió la mano – te quiero.

Aunque ya había oído esas palabras salir de él, el hecho que me las dijera ahora mirándome a los ojos me emocionó. Puse su mano en mi corazón, dándole un suave apretón.

- Te quiero Rick – él también se emocionó. Y para culminar ese momento tan romántico que estábamos teniendo, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso lleno de amor, cariño, y pasión.

Cuando nos separamos, el sol ya prácticamente se había puesto, y los últimos rayos del día se colaban entre los edificios cegándonos.

Rick buscó algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

- Ya sé que es un poco cursi, pero… - abrió la palma de su mano y había un candado.

- No, por mi lo podemos hacer – dije sin parar de sonreír – puede ser cursi, pero realmente es bonito.

Con un rotulador permanente grabamos nuestros nombres y pusimos el candado en la barandilla del puente. Cogimos los dos la llave y con las manos juntas la lanzamos al río. Nos quedamos mirando las ondas que provocó en el agua, esperando a que se hundiera del todo.

Lo miré a los ojos y me lancé a sus brazos para besarlo con una carcajada. Eso del candado me había despertado una ilusión extraña. Como si por el hecho de haber escrito "_Rick Kate, Always_" estuviéramos unidos para siempre. Me gustaba esa sensación. Ojalá pudiera ser así.

Rick también sentía lo mismo, ya que me devolvió el beso con pasión, agarrándome de la nuca para profundizarlo más. Estuvimos besándonos durante mucho rato, mientras coches y otros peatones pasaban a nuestro alrededor. Finalmente, cuando el sol desapareció completamente, volvimos a la moto y me llevó hasta mí casa.

En llegar ya estaba bastante oscuro. Bajamos de la moto y nos besamos otra vez. Pero alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí. Giré mi cabeza poco a poco temiendo lo peor.

-¿¡Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo Katherine!? – gritó mi padre. Luego, sin darme tiempo de contestar, me agarró del brazo y me separó de Rick bruscamente. – Y TÚ, – gritó ahora a Castle, el cual aún estaba muy sorprendido, - ¡Apártate de mi hija! ¡No quiero que le hagas daño!

- Señor Beckett, yo…

- ¡No quiero verte por aquí!

- ¡Pero yo quiero a su hija! – gritó Rick a la defensiva - ¡No puede separarme de ella!

- He dicho ¡VETE! – dijo mi padre mientras la daba un empujón.

- ¡Papá! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Rick! – dije intentando separarlos

- ¡Katie sube AHORA! Estas más que castigada, así que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

- NO – grité, y me acerqué a Castle rodeándole con un brazo por la cintura, y él pasó el suyo por mis hombros. –Estamos juntos, así que empieza a acostumbrarte.

En ese momento bajó mi madre, que lo había visto todo por la ventana, y se acercó a mi padre poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Jim, creo que no podemos hacer nada, Katie va a estar con él tanto si queremos como si no.

- Pero no puedo permitirlo!

- Démosles un poco de confianza… - luego nos miró y alargó la mano hacia Castle – Encantada de conocerte, soy su madre, Johanna, y espero que no le hagas daño, porque te las verás conmigo. – Rick le estrechó la mano un poco confuso, y yo sonreí. Sabía que mi madre terminaría entendiéndolo.

- Soy Rick Castle, y les prometo que cuidaré de Kate.

- Eso espero; y ahora Katie sube, que continuas castigada toda la semana.

Dije adiós a Castle y luego subí con mis padres. En el ascensor Jim miraba de reojo a mi madre con cara de fastidio, pero mi madre le ignoraba. Supongo que después tendrían una charla sobre mí.

Mientras cenamos mi madre me dijo que hasta como mínimo el viernes sigo castigada, pero ahora de verdad, y tengo que ir a casa enseguida después del instituto. Yo le dije que sí. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora que me había dado permiso por estar con Rick, y cuatro días pasaban deprisa.

Me fui a dormir con la sudadera de Rick aún puesta, y acurrucada me fui quedando dormida. Esa noche soñé con él.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido? ¿Demasiada romántica la cita? Ahora sus padres finalmente les dejan salir juntos. **

***Nunca he estado en NY y no sé si te puedes parar en ese puente a un lado o no.**

**** En el candado entre el nombre de Rick y Kate había un corazón, pero no me lo deja poner.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Por fin llegó el sábado. Estos cuatro días habían pasado muy lentos, y aunque hablara con él todos los días, no era lo mismo. Aprovechando el tiempo libre terminé de leer su libro. También hablé mucho con Madison, y mi madre quiso saber más cosas de Rick.

Eran las seis de la mañana. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana. Yo ya estaba despierta, vestida, y esperando que Rick me pasara a buscar.

Íbamos a pasar el día en su casa de los Hamptons. Llevaba el bikini puesto y encima un vestido amarillo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. También había preparado un pequeño bolso con una toalla, crema solar, gafas de sol, una muda de recambio, la sudadera de Rick y un sombrero.

Por fin el timbre sonó y corrí a abrir la puerta. Rick subió y nos dimos un pequeño beso, ya que mis padres estaban en el salón. Nos despedimos de ellos, y mis padres, aún medio dormidos por ser tan temprano, nos desearon un buen viaje, aunque la mirada de desconfianza de mi padre decía todo lo contrario.

Una vez en el coche de Castle nos dimos un gran beso.

-Te he echado de menos estos días -me dijo.

-Yo también - suspiré - pero ahora estamos solo nosotros, y tenemos que aprovecharlo - dije con una sonrisita cómplice.

- Seehh - contesto con una sonrisa parecida a la mía - y se me ocurren mil maneras.

Nos devoramos con la mirada unos momentos más y nos besamos otra vez llenos de pasión y deseo.

El viaje fue largo, de más de dos horas, donde hablamos, reímos, pusimos música a todo volumen, con las ventanas bajadas que hacían que se nos arremolinara el pelo mientras cantábamos la letra de las canciones, etc. También nos paramos a desayunar en un bar de pie de carretera, donde la mayoría de los clientes eran camioneros que nos miraron con una sonrisa y una pizca de envidia, ya que parecíamos una parejita de enamorados en su luna de miel.

Comimos huevos con bacon y un café con leche enorme por combatir los restos de sueño que aún teníamos. Luego seguimos con nuestro camino.

Llegamos que eran casi las nueve. La casa era preciosa. Entramos y me hizo una visita guiada. Todo estaba decorado con muy buen gusto y era muy luminosa. En la parte de detrás había una piscina. La terraza daba directamente a la playa y se veía el mar extenderse hasta el horizonte. Dejé mi bolsa en el sofá y cogí solo las cosas de la playa. De la mano de Rick nos fuimos hacia la arena. Como aún no quemaba el sol cogí las chanclas con una mano para caminar más cómoda. Extendimos las toallas a pocos metros del agua.

Rick se quitó la camiseta delante de mí y se quedó solo en bañador. ¡Madre mía! Tenía unos abdominales y pectorales perfectos. Él era perfecto. Me moría de ganas de acariciarlo.

Lo imité y me quité mi vestido. Noté como su mirada también se posaba en mi cuerpo y mi bikini negro con una flor de hibisco fucsia en la parte izquierda de arriba. Me debatí un momento en mi cabeza si tenía que hacer algún comentario, acercarme a él o dejarlo pasar.

Opté por sonreír tímidamente mientras lo miraba, no solo a los ojos, y acercarme a él. Abrió sus brazos esperándome ese metro y medio que nos separaba, y me abrazó dándonos un tierno beso. Acaricié su espalda, piel contra piel, mientras él me apretaba contra su pecho. Se sentía muy bien estar así. Nos besamos con más intensidad, dejándonos llevar por el otro, y cuando nos separamos, Rick dijo con la voz aún entrecortada:

- ¿Vamos al agua?

- ¿No estará muy fría?

- Solo un poco al principio, ya lo verás. – Y dicho eso me cogió en brazos.

Me pillo por sorpresa, e intenté resistirme, pero fue inútil. Me tenía muy bien sujeta. Corrió hacia el mar mientras yo gritaba:

-¡Ni se te ocurra lanzarme al agua, Rick! ¡NO!

Él se reía, y continuó a lo suyo. Se adentró al mar, y corrió con el agua por las rodillas salpicándome con cada zancada. Las gotitas nos mojaban a los dos por todas partes, y las olas me tocaban los pies y casi me mojan el culo y la espalda. Se fue parando progresivamente hasta detenerse con el agua por la cintura. Yo estaba riendo y gritando a la vez, sin poderme resistir.

- ¿Y ahora que podemos hacer? – dijo con una sonrisa pilla, fingiendo estar pensando.

- Al agua NO. ¡Bájame! – protesté.

- Pos yo creo que no… -casi no terminó la frase, y saltó tirándome al agua de espaldas.

Estaba muy fría, pero le devolví la broma aguantando la respiración bajo el agua y haciéndome la muerta al fondo sin salir a respirar después de que lanzase. _Suerte que había respirado mientras estaba al aire._

Como predije, al cabo de unos 20 segundos al ver que no salía gritó "_Kate_" muy fuerte, ya que lo sentí desde debajo del agua, y buceó hasta mí. Me quedé quieta, y él me cogió por los brazos para hacerme salir.

- ¡Kate! ¿¡Estas bien!? – dijo una vez a la superficie. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y aunque estaba respirando, él no se dio cuenta. - ¡Dios Mío! ¡Kate! ¡Responde! ¡Respira! – su tono era muy desesperado.

Finalmente decidí abrir los ojos gritando "_¡Buu!_" y le salpiqué.

Me puse a reír viendo su cara como pasaba de preocupación a indignación.

- Eso ha sido una pequeña venganza por lanzarme – dije haciendo una risita de genio malvado.

- Ja ja ja – dijo con sarcasmo, me echó una mirada asesina, y luego me salpicó.

Yo me defendí salpicándolo, y terminamos haciendo guerra de agua. Él aún no estaba empapado del todo, así que me tiré contra él haciendo que se sumergiese completamente al mar conmigo. En salir nos reímos a la vez, mientras me intentaba pellizcar a los costados para hacerme cosquillas.

- ¡Para, para! ¡Por favor, por favor!

Finalmente paró y me quedé contra su pecho, abrazándonos. Alcé la mirada y vi sus ojos brillando por las gotitas de agua de sus pestañas a través del sol. Él también me estaba mirando. Nos besamos, sintiendo el sabor salado del mar en la boca del otro, entrelazando nuestras lenguas para saborearnos más profundamente y mordiéndonos mutuamente para probarnos.

El beso se alargó tanto como pudimos, manteniéndonos muy juntos. Jugamos un rato más por el agua, y más tarde salimos a la orilla.

Me tumbé agotada en mi toalla y me puse las gafas de sol. Él se apoyó sobre su codo estirado a mi lado para mirarme. Cuando lo miré de reojo vi que también llevaba las gafas de sol puestas, y la verdad es que estaba MUY sexy. Rodé para quedarme de lado, mirándonos intensamente. Vi que se acercaba a mí con una sonrisita, y, adivinando sus intenciones, le interrumpí con una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¿Me pones crema?

Él se quedó un segundo parado, y luego cogió el bote con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Por supuesto – dijo incorporándose de rodillas –y con masaje incluido.

Se echó crema en las manos y empezó a extendérmela por los hombros y el cuello. Al primer momento sentí la crema un poco fría, pero disimulé el leve estremecimiento.

Sus manos bajaron hacia la parte superior de mi pecho. Yo lo miraba desde detrás del cristal oscuro. Sus caricias estaban haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo, y sentía un deseo creciente dentro de mí. Siguió hacia abajo, masajeándome el abdomen haciendo círculos.

Él parecía estar disfrutando mucho, ya que no paraba de sonreír mirando mi cuerpo descaradamente. Y eso me ponía, ya que era su novia y tenía todo el derecho.

Me cogió una pierna y la dobló para extender la crema por ambos lados. Empezaba por las rodillas e iba subiendo por el muslo, terminando por la parte interior. Repitió lo mismo con la otra. Sus caricias me hacían sentir la mujer más sexy del mundo. ¡Todo eso resultaba tremendamente erótico!

Hizo girarme, para quedarme boca abajo, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Sentí su bulto contra mi espalda baja, y mi cuerpo se puso alerta. Desató mi bikini por detrás para tener más superficie y empezó a masajearme toda la espalda lentamente, untando la crema solar con empeño. Deslizó su cuerpo hacia abajo sentándose en mis piernas, y terminó la tarea de ponerme crema. Pero algo llamo su atención allí dónde empezaba la parte de debajo de mi bikini.

- ¿Tienes un tatuaje?

- Sí – dije girando la cabeza intentando verle- ¿Te gusta?

- El bikini no me deja verlo muy bien.

- Pues apártalo – dije con una risita.

Él lo bajó lo suficiente, dejando ver la pequeña flor negra que tenía grabada y parte de mi culo. Pasó los dedos por encima, acariciando el dibujo suavemente.

- Me encanta –dijo con la voz grave. Luego se inclinó sobre mí, enterrando la cabeza en mi cuello y me susurró – te hace ver aún más sexy.

Mordió mi oreja y bajó besando, lamiendo y mordiendo mi cuello, hacia la espalda. Suspiré dejándome llevar, sintiendo todo su cuerpo encima de mí. Yo también quería besarlo, pero esperé a que terminara, para removerme y girarme. Aún lo tenía a horcajadas encima de mí, y acerqué su cabeza a la mía, agarrándole por el pelo, y besándole con pasión.

Acaricié sus brazos mientras mis labios se entretenían con su cuello. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura e iban subiendo hacia mis pechos. Coló las manos por debajo de mi biquini, aún desatado por detrás, y agarró mis pechos. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme entera hasta la entrepierna.

Seguimos metiéndonos mano unos minutos más, hasta que dijo:

-Será mejor que vayamos dentro.

* * *

**Perdón por cortarlo aquí! **

**Espero que os guste, y aviso que la continuación será M. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

¡**Rated M! jejejeje preparaos..**

**Capítulo 9**

Nos levantamos y recogimos las cosas deprisa. Había un par de personas más y una familia por la playa, que intentaban disimular que nos observaban. Yo me sonroje mirando hacia Rick, el cual se ponía bien su bañador. Eso me hizo acordar que aún tenía desatado el bikini. Me tapé con la toalla evitando que se me vieran más los pechos, y me gire de espaldas a Castle.

- Átame el bikini.

- Mmm... No se... A mí me gusta así.

-¡Rick! Por favor...

- Vale, pero solo porque has dicho "por favor"- cogió las tiras y empezó a lazarlas - y que sepas que no durará mucho.

Sonreí sin que me viera, y una vez terminó me gire, le di un pequeño beso, y empecé a caminar hacia la casa. El me siguió hasta quedar de lado.

Abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar y entro detrás de mí. Tiró sus cosas al sofá e hizo lo mismo con lo que llevaba yo en brazos. Luego acercó mi rostro al suyo, cogiéndome por la cintura, para besarme. Aprovechando que tenía las manos libres, lo rodee por el cuello y ahondé el beso introduciendo mi lengua en toda su boca.

Retrocedimos pegados hasta las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, andando a empujones, y casi rompimos el jarrón de la mesilla. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi culo con firmeza para posicionarse finalmente en mis muslos, y me ayudó a subir las piernas alrededor de su cintura agarrándome fuerte.

Sentí su erección en mi parte más sensible a través de los bañadores aún mojados, haciendo que me humedeciera aún más. Empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación, y nuestro roce me hizo enloquecer. Estaba muy duro.

Nos seguíamos besando apasionadamente cuando entramos a la habitación. Me dejó al suelo, y me recorrió todo el cuello a besos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer y me puse nerviosa. Yo lo quería, y quería hacer el amor con él ahora, pero me entraron dudas y malos recuerdos que no podía olvidar.

Hacía menos de un mes, cuando estaba con Tom, decidí que quería dar ese paso. Me costó convencerme, y decidí hacerlo por Tom. Por nosotros. Madison me dijo que no sería nada, que me gustaría, que ella lo había hecho con un novio que tuvo el verano pasado y era fantástico. Pero en el momento de la verdad me dolió mucho y no pude seguir. Le dije que parase y él no quería, seguía intentando penetrarme, intentando convencerme de que no pasaba nada, pero sí pasaba. Hasta que lo empujé con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando no se dio cuenta de mi sufrimiento. Cogí mucho miedo, y aunque intentó consolarme no fue suficiente. El daño ya estaba hecho. No quise volver a intentarlo. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que se cansara de mí.

No quiero que me pase lo mismo otra vez.

Rick se dio cuenta de que mi expresión había cambiado y paró de besar mi cuerpo. Miraba hacia el suelo reflexionando. Él me alzó la barbilla con una mano para que lo mirase a los ojos. Vi en su mirada deseo y preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Tengo miedo… - dije con un hilo de voz. Tenía que contárselo. No podía mentirle.

- Tranquila – dijo dándome un abrazo – no te haré daño.

Yo enterré la cabeza en su pecho y me fui calmando.

- Es que cuando lo intenté hacer con mi ex me dolió muchísimo… no quiero que me pase lo mismo… - una lagrima se me escapó y fue a parar al hombro de Rick.

- Kate, no te obligaré a hacer algo que no te guste – dijo acariciándome el pelo y presionándome más contra su pecho – te juro que iré con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

Me separó para mirarme a los ojos – Te lo prometo.

- Bien… porque quiero intentarlo.

Nuestros rostros se acercaron otra vez y me besó con delicadeza. Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda y aplacaban mis nervios.

Me estiró a la cama y se puso encima de mí. Empezó besándome el cuello y fue bajando hasta mi pecho. Lo hacía con mucha cura para que no me alterase, y se lo agradecía. Me incorporé un poco permitiéndole desatarme el bikini y quitarme la parte de arriba.

Volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente en la boca mientras con sus manos me masajeaba los pechos. Luego bajo hasta ellos y comenzó a besar, morder y succionar mi pezón derecho, mientras sus dedos trabajaban en el otro. Me encantaba aquella sensación, hacía estremecerme de placer por todo el cuerpo, y los pezones se me erizaban. Su boca y manos expertas estaban excitándome mucho, y no podía ahogar mis jadeos.

Sin apartar sus manos, fue bajando hacia mi abdomen, lamiendo mi ombligo, y haciendo un camino de besos hasta donde empiezan las bragas. Me miró a los ojos y yo asentí levemente. Las deslizó por mis piernas hasta quitarlas y quedé desnuda ante él. Me separó un poco las piernas y acercó su boca a mi clítoris. Sus labios entraron en contacto con esa zona, y gemí. Lamió y chupó allí bajo y eso me volvía loca. Lo deseaba muchísimo. Introdujo un dedo dentro de mí y empezó a moverlo. Estaba muy húmeda. Por un momento pensé que si me dejaba llevar por esa sensación estallaría ahora mismo.

Se levantó para quitarse el bañador y liberar su erección. No podía apartar la mirada de su miembro. Tengo que decir que estaba muy bien dotado, y deseaba sentirlo parte de mí.

Abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un condón. Se lo quité de las manos cuando se acercó a mí. Lo abrí con cuidado de no petarlo, y me acerqué a él. Cogí su miembro con una mano y la subí y bajé repetidamente. Vi su cara de placer, y jadeó. Me excitaba saber que era yo quien le provocaba eso. Poco a poco deslicé el preservativo hasta ponerlo del todo.

Se colocó encima de mí, recostándonos en la cama.

- ¿Preparada? – me dijo rozando su punta con mi entrada.

- Preparada.

Y en decir eso empezó a penetrarme. Aguanté bien el dolor que me provocaba, y me llenó del todo. Era una sensación rara, pero muy placentera.

Mirándome a los ojos se empezó a mover lentamente. Sentía en cada suave embestida recorrerme un mar de sensaciones. Me dolía un poco, pero valía la pena. A la quinta embestida ya me estaba acostumbrando, y cada vez la sensación de placer era más grande.

Le sonreí, dándole a entender que lo estaba haciendo perfecto, y aumentó el ritmo. Gemí por el roce de nuestros cuerpos, y al cabo de unos minutos la vista se me empezó a nublar. Noté su respiración acelerada encima de mí con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Poco a poco me dejé ir, llegando al clímax. Rick también estaba en su momento de máximo placer, ya que empezó a bajar el ritmo hasta parar, y se dejó caer sobre mí.

Ha sido increíble.

Se desconectó quitándose el condón, y luego se tumbó a mi lado abrazándome mientras nos recuperábamos del orgasmo. Nos mantuvimos así por un tiempo, hasta que decidió hablar:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Más bien que nunca… - dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Me alegro, porque eres increíble Kate.

- Te quiero Rick – y le besé en los labios.

- Y yo a ti.

* * *

Decidimos levantarnos e ir a comer algo. Fuimos de la mano hasta el salón, y allí nos vestimos, ya que los bañadores estaban mojados. Me puse por encima mi vestido, sin nada debajo. Él se puso los bóxers y unos pantalones.

Mientras Rick preparaba unos bocadillos, ya que no había mucha cosa en la cocina, yo recogí las cosas de la playa que continuaban tiradas al sofá. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la terraza mirando el mar, con dos latas de cerveza fría, y comiendo los bocadillos. Realmente necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, hacer el amor con Rick me ha agotado.

Nos sonreíamos tontamente mirándonos con un brillo único en los ojos, disfrutando del momento sin hablar. No necesitábamos palabras.

En terminar, pasó su brazo por mis hombros mirando el paisaje. Era precioso. El sol brillaba en lo más alto y sentía como nos quemaba con sus caricias. El mar estaba tranquilo, y las gaviotas sobrevolaban la zona. La familia de antes seguía allí y sus niños hacían volar una cometa.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Rick y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la brisa marina.

Ojalá pudiera quedarme en ese instante para siempre.

* * *

**Necesito opiniones! Que os ha parecido?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Rick, también con su parte M. **

**Capítulo 10**

De reojo vi como Kate se quedaba dormida en mi hombro. Estaba preciosa. Su rostro transmitía un profundo estado de paz y felicidad, y su pelo revuelto brillaba al sol.

Yo también estaba feliz. Me conmovía pensar que su felicidad era producida por mí. Se me habían hecho eternos esos cuatro días sin Kate, y aún me parecía increíble lo dependiente que me había vuelto de ella. Esa escapada a los Hamptons estaba resultando perfecta.

Me pregunté si estando al sol mucho rato sin camiseta me volvería gamba, pero si iba a buscar la crema despertaría a Kate y no quería. Nos habíamos levantado muy temprano hoy, y necesitaba descansar. Supuse que la crema solar que le había puesto hace un par de horas aún le haría efecto y ella estaría protegida.

Sonreí al acordarme de su mirada sexy detrás de las gafas mientras recorría con mis manos su cuerpo espectacular. Tenía unos buenos pechos, y la verdad es que el detalle del tatuaje me dejó hipnotizado. Haría cualquier cosa por esa mujer…

Recuerdos de cuando subía las escaleras con Kate encima me vinieron a la mente. El deseo me recorría entero, y solo podía pensar en hacerla mía. Entonces recordé su expresión de miedo, su historia con su ex… ¡Odiaba a ese tipo! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota como permitir que una mujer tan increíble sufra así? Kate estaba atemorizada por dentro, y yo le prometí que no le haría daño. Nunca. Solo había mencionado a su ex un par de veces y ya me moría de ganas de romperle la cara. En el fondo de mi corazón sentía celos y mucha rabia al pensar que ella había estado con un tío así, insensible, capullo, y que había intentado hacerla suya. Solo de pensarlo me daba un ataque. Necesitaba darle una lección.

Pero una vez superado el miedo, Kate estuvo increíble. Sus movimientos, sus jadeos, sus miradas… y cuando me puso el condón fue… increíble. No se me ocurría ninguna otra palabra para describirlo. Verla llegar al clímax… estar piel contra piel… en mis brazos…

Estos pensamientos estaban empezando a hacer efecto allí abajo, así que decidí dejar la mente en blanco y observarla dormir. No tengo ni idea del tiempo que estuvimos así, pero finalmente se despertó. Se estiró en mis brazos y giró la cabeza para mirarme.

- ¿He dormido mucho?

- Bastante, pero estabas adorable – dije poniendo morritos. Eso la hizo sonreír. Luego bajó la mirada.

- Te has chamuscado un poco – dijo riéndose. Miré mi torso. Estaba bastante enrojecido por el sol – si me lo hubieses pedido te habría puesto crema…

- Siempre estas a tiempo de ponerme la _aftersun_.

- La mía está en casa, tu llevas?

- Déjame pensar… no.

Era una lástima… quería que me acariciara y termináramos como antes. Ella pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

- No se…

- ¿Quieres volver al mar?

- Dentro de un rato, ahora hace mucho sol y me quemaré más.

- Pues vamos a dentro a mirar un poco la tele –hizo una pausa recordando algo - ¡Por cierto! Ya me leí tu libro.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Sonreí ilusionado. ¿De verdad ya se lo había leído? Eso significaba mucho para mí.

- ¿Y qué te ha parecido?

- Es muy bueno, me ha gustado muchísimo. – La alegría que me hacían sentir esas palabras no se podía ni describir – eres muy buen escritor.

La besé. Aún la tenía entre mis brazos y noté como me devolvía el beso con pasión. Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior y ella mordió mi superior. Seguimos explorando nuestras bocas hasta que se nos terminó el aire. Luego decidimos parar y nos fuimos tranquilamente hacia dentro y nos tumbamos al sofá.

Encendimos la tele y empezamos a pasar canales para encontrar algo bueno para mirar. La mitad de los canales estaban haciendo anuncios y teletienda, otros pasaban algún deporte, programas de cocina, telenovelas latinas, las noticias, _reality shows_, dibujos, etc. Hasta que encontramos una en que hacían_ Friends. _

Miramos un par de capítulos. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro como antes, pero no se quedó dormida. Al contrario, parecía inmersa en la trama de la serie y reía de vez en cuando. En los anuncios nos achuchábamos un poco, besándonos y acariciándonos. En una pausa de las largas se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí mientras me besaba agarrándome por el pelo. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ella provocándome una erección. Ella lo notó y sonrió en mis labios. Sus mechones de pelo me hacían cosquillas en la cara y los hombros. ¡Dios! Adoraba su pelo…

Introduciendo mis manos por sus muslos empecé a subirle el vestido, llegando hasta su culo. No llevaba nada debajo. Eso me excitó aún más. Kate ya planeaba que probablemente esto volviera a pasar, y me agradó pensar que era porque la primera vez lo disfrutó. Yo la verdad es que también tenía esperanzas y había guardado un preservativo en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Besó mi torso bajando hacia mis abdominales, mientras continuaba acariciándola. Se separó un momento alzando los brazos para dejar que le quitara del todo el vestido, y me miró con deseo mordiéndose el labio. Tomé sus pechos con mis manos masajeándolos con firmeza. Ella jadeó y empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón, para finalmente quitarlo junto a mis bóxers.

Nos besamos otra vez mientras yo me colocaba el condón, y apoyándose sobre mí, empezó a descender hasta que la llené del todo.

Al principio hizo una mueca de dolor, pero respiró hondo y, poco a poco empezó a moverse. Me cabalgó con delicadeza pero segura de lo que hacía. No nos quitábamos la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, sintiendo lo mismo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo. Me sentía en el cielo. Era fantástica. Sus pechos se movían a nuestro ritmo arriba-abajo. Era un placer inigualable, y estallé en un orgasmo junto a ella. Sentí contraerse su interior en mi miembro, y grité su nombre.

Respirando entrecortadamente nos quedamos abrazados aún dentro de ella. Poco a poco nos separamos sonriendo, y nos dimos cuenta que ya hacía mucho que había vuelto a empezar el episodio. Así como estábamos nos quedamos mirando el episodio hasta que terminó, y prácticamente no nos decimos nada.

Más tarde nos volvimos a poner el bañador y nos fuimos un rato más a la playa.

El sol ya no quemaba, pero ella se estiró boca abajo con un sombrero puesto, muy relajada. Yo también tomé un poco el sol, vigilando de no volver a quemarme, y la observé. Pasé mi mano por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su tatuaje con cariño. Su respiración era acompasada y parecía medio dormida. Yo también empecé a cerrar los ojos escuchando el sonido de las olas y los gritos de las gaviotas.

Me desperté de golpe en sentir gotitas de agua fría en mi espalda y me sobresalté. Kate no estaba en su toalla, pero oí su risa. Me giré y la vi de pie a mi lado con el pelo mojado. Desde aquí bajo se veía magnifica.

- Por fin te despiertas dormilón.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las seis y media.

Bajo para quedar a mi altura y se inclinó mojándome con el agua del mar hasta darme un beso.

- Cuando he abierto los ojos te he visto dormir y he ido a nadar un rato.

- Me hubieses podido despertar.

- No, – dijo con una risita – que estabas muy mono.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunté incrédulo

- Por supuesto – respondió volviéndome a besar.

Fuimos hacia la casa y empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas. Ella me devolvió mi sudadera, la cual ya ni me acordaba que se la había prestado. Nos vestimos con la ropa de recambio y comimos unas galletas para merendar.

A las siete ya lo teníamos todo en el coche listos para marchar. Con un poco de suerte si el tráfico nos lo permitía, llegaríamos a Nueva York a las nueve y media. Nos despedimos de los Hamptons, con la promesa de que volveríamos pronto, y empezamos el camino de vuelta.

Volvimos a escuchar música cantando. Nos gustaban las mismas canciones y no podíamos parar de sonreírnos. A la hora del crepúsculo, la vi mirando al horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas. Los colores anaranjados nos recordaron a nuestro atardecer en el puente de Queensboro. Nos miramos y nos dimos un rápido beso, ya que estaba conduciendo.

Llegamos a la hora prevista y la dejé en su casa. La acompañé hasta arriba llevándole el bolso, y para demostrarles a sus padres que todo había ido bien.

Me invitaron a entrar y su madre propuso que me quedara a cenar, ya que el viaje debía haber sido agotador. Yo acepté, pero su padre me miraba mal. Kate fue a dejar sus cosas a su habitación, y me dejó a solas con él provocando un momento incomodo. Su madre estaba poniendo las pizzas al horno en la cocina. Nos sentamos los dos en lados opuestos del sofá y miramos un partido de beisbol. Ahí empezó el interrogatorio:

- Dime Rick, ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Soy escritor… - dije intentando que no se me notaran los nervios.

- Escritor, eh?... No parece la mejor profesión del mundo, la verdad.

- Acaban de publicar mi primer libro, y para mí eso es un gran logro…

- Ya… - se apoyó con los brazos a las rodillas – escucha, como parece que te tendré que soportar por aquí durante un tiempo, te advierto que yo quiero mucho a mi hija, y como no la cuides, te las vas a ver conmigo. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – contesté inmediatamente.

Entonces llegó Kate y se sentó a mi lado haciendo de barrera entre nosotros.

- Perdona por dejarte solo, espero que no te haya molestado. – dijo mirando a su padre.

- No, solo hablamos un poco – dije.

Su padre se encogió de hombros asintiendo, y luego su madre nos llamó para ir a comer.

La verdad es que me moría de hambre y Johanna me miraba divertida mientras devoraba la pizza. Kate se sentaba a mi lado, y también comía con bastante hambre.

Hablamos de temas banales y también nos preguntaron cómo nos había ido el viaje. Les contamos una parte ya que dudo que les hiciera gracia saber como nos habíamos acostado, aunque alguna cosa debían sospechar. Kate aún se quejaba de cuando la tiré al agua y como luego se había vengado. Su risa llenó todo el comedor cuando les explicó que me había quemado al sol, y que me dormí en la arena. Yo me defendí diciendo que me había chamuscado porque Kate había decidido hacer la siesta en mi hombro cuando terminamos de comer y no quería despertarla. Ella me dio un codazo, y todos nos pusimos a reír, incluido su padre.

Una hora más tarde me despedí dando un largo beso y una abrazada a Kate, y finalmente me fui.

Había estado uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido toda la excursión?**

**Tardaré como mínimo una semana a poder subir el siguiente, así que espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capitulo ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdón, dije una semana y han pasado 3… xP Entre las fiestas del pueblo, fin de vacaciones y el inicio otra vez de las clases no he podido escribir… Pero tranquilos, este es un poco más largo que los otros, así que espero que pueda compensar. **

**Capítulo 11**

El día siguiente me desperté con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Me senté en mi cama y me estiré para comprobar cómo estaba hoy mi cuerpo. Aún estaba un poco dolorida, pero se podía soportar. Era un extraño dolor, una sensación que no había sentido antes. Me sentía diferente. Y no lo entendía. Continuaba siendo la misma persona, pero envuelta de un extraño sentimiento de felicidad irracional, que hacía que no pudiera parar de sonreír y pensar en Rick a pesar de mi cuerpo dolorido.

Me puse de pie. Había dormido profundamente, y, cómo no, había soñado con todo lo que pasó en los Hamptons. Cuando cerraba los ojos aún podía sentir las olas del mar, el sol arder en mi piel, las caricias de Rick, nuestras risas, nuestros besos, ser uno solo…

Suspiré. Parecía mentira, pero le echaba de menos. El fantasma de sus abrazos me provocaba unas ansias incontrolables por tenerlo a mi lado y volvernos a tumbar en la cama, y comernos a besos, y…

Me reí de mi misma. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Fui hacia la cocina para desayunar, y entonces escuché a mis padres hablar y me escondí al otro lado de la puerta para oír su conversación.

_- Anda Jim, por qué no admites de una vez que sabes que Rick es buena persona?_

_- Sigue siendo mayor para nuestra hija. ¿A saber que hicieron ayer en los Hamptons?_

_- Jim. Nuestra Katie es lo suficientemente mayor y responsable para hacer lo que quiera._

_- Pero…_

_- ¿No ves que es feliz? A mí eso es lo único que me importa. Y deberías alegrarte por ella._

_- Pero…_

_- ¿Pero qué? ¿Cuántos años tenías tú la primera vez? Porque yo más o menos la suya._

_- ¡Pero eso es diferente! Es nuestra hija de quien hablamos._

_- Es una chica de casi 18 años. Y te recuerdo que ya tuvimos esa conversación con lo de Tom, así que deberías haberlo asumido ya._

_- Pero Johanna, es que solo imaginarme como un chico de estos le hace …_

_- Jim, eso es su vida privada. Rick es buena persona y sé que quiere a Katie, se le nota._

_- Debo reconocer que me cae mejor que Tom. Ese si era un idiota…_

_- Ya… yo pienso lo mismo. La verdad es que cuando vi a Rick por primera vez pensé que sería otro Tom pero más grande._

_- Yo tanto la primera, como la segunda, como… Es que solo de pensar que se conocieron en una fiesta…_

_- Jim, mejor dejamos ese tema. Katie se va a levantar en cualquier momento._

_- Sí… Me iré a leer el periódico._

Oí como se acercaba a la puerta y me alejé de puntillas a mi habitación. Estuve atenta de sus movimientos, hasta que escuche el periódico abrirse y alguien sentarse en el sillón.

_¿Así que eso es lo que piensan de mi y Rick? Saben, o intuyen, que ya no soy virgen, pero parece que lo aceptan. O como mínimo mi madre, papá lo hará con el tiempo. Y por lo visto Rick les cae bien. Eso es bueno. _Sonreí.Respiré a hondo y fingí que me acababa de levantar.

- Buenos días – dije abriendo la puerta.

Los dos se encontraban en el salón y me miraron con una sonrisa y un _"buenos días Katie"._

Desayuné mirando la tele tranquilamente. No hablamos demasiado, de hecho no me preguntaron nada de mi excursión de ayer. En terminar fui a mi habitación. Necesitaba que hablar con Madison, contarle todo lo que pasó…

Cuando ya tenía el móvil en la mano me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar. Aún sentía la emoción y la felicidad recorriendo mis venas, pero contarlo por teléfono…

Sin pensar pulsé llamar. Sonó dos veces y ya lo cogió.

- Hey Becks! – Respondió enseguida- ¿Como os fue vuestra escapada romántica? ¡Quiero detalles!

- Hola Maddie – dije haciendo una mueca por lo directa que había sido- fue perfecto. Los Hamptons son preciosos.

- Y Rick también.

- Sip, él también. – dije con una sonrisa tonta.

- Bueno, y… ¿lo hicisteis?

- ¡Madison!

- ¡Que! El amor es bueno y no se puede vivir sin él, ¡Al igual que el sexo! Es fantástico, beneficioso para la salud, estimulante…

- Vale lo he pillado. – la corté.

- Así que responde a la pregunta, que es muy fácil: ¿Sí o no?

- Si, lo hicimos…

- ¡Bieen! Me alegro por ti! Ya era hora! Que con Tom no quisiste, aunque no te culpo...

- Ejem…

- ¿Y cómo estuvo? – continuó ella- ¿Cómo es su..?

- ¡Madison! – me sonrojé- Estuvo muuy bien, es genial, la sensación es increíble, nunca me había sentido así… y Rick ya te digo yo que también está muy bien

- WoW... Eso es fantástico!

- Sehh.. – dije feliz

- Perdona pero necesito decírtelo- hizo una pausa- YA TE LO DIJE – nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas las dos.

Le conté otros detalles, en la playa, nuestras dos veces, etc.

- ¿Sabes qué? He quedado con Matt, el amigo de Rick esta tarde – dijo orgullosa probablemente poniendo una sonrisa tonta al otro lado de la línea.

- Oh! Esto es genial Maddie!

- ¡Si! – hizo una pausa- Y me ha dicho que debéis venir tu y Rick también.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No sé... Él quiere que quedemos todos, y no le voy a decir que no, porque quiero verlo, y el hecho de que seáis vosotros me parece bien, porque mientras como buena parejita feliz os estéis comiendo con la mirada y susurrándoos secretitos y palabras bonitas, él y yo nos sentiremos incómodos y será como si estuviéramos los dos solos, y vuestra tensión sexual hará que se crea una entre nosotros y quizá también nos iremos acercando y..

- ¡Madison! – la interrumpí porque estaba haciendo teorías ella sola y empezaba a hablar demasiado rápido para poder seguirla – lo he pillado. Te gusta Matt y no sabes que hacer para estar con él.

- Bueno dicho así parece como si estuviera desesperada, que no es el caso…

- ¿Enserio? Porque tus argumentos no concuerdan con las fantasías que hay en tu cabecita rubia.

- Oye! que tu hayas encontrado el amor a primera vista y tengas todas tus fantasías románticas cumplidas no significa que yo deje de tenerlas.

- ¿Fantasías románticas? Perdona pero Rick y yo…

- Shhht! Es la verdad Kate, vuestro amor es perfecto y solo lleváis una semana. Yo ya te veo dentro de unos años en el altar, con un vestido perfecto, la vida perfecta, la familia perfecta… -suspiró.

- Ya vale Maddie, como tú has dicho solo llevamos una semana.

- ¡Pero tendréis un cuento de hadas! En el cual espero ser la dama de honor..

-Claro… -me reí por su comentario y decidí cambiar de tema – ¿a qué hora quedamos?

- A las ocho en Remy's.

-De acuerdo nos vemos entonces.

* * *

El día pasó lento, pero aproveché para estudiar. Cuando me iba a empezar a preparar después de una ducha para esta noche, sonó el timbre. Estaba en mi habitación, así que abrieron mis padres. Estaba concentrada empezando a vestirme y entonces sentí su voz. Hablaba con mi madre. Luego escuché unos pasos y su mano golpeando la puerta. Me terminé de subir los pantalones aún sin llevar la camiseta y le dije que pasara.

- Hola Kate…-se quedó parado en la puerta mirándome.

- Hola Castle. – cerró la puerta.

- Estas sin camiseta – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona sin disimular que miraba descaradamente mis pechos con un sujetador negro.

- Lo sé – dije mordiéndome el labio. Vino hasta mí y me rodeó por la cintura acercándome a él posesivamente.

- No sabes cuánto te quiero – y me besó apasionadamente.

Me perdí en su beso devolviéndole la misma pasión. Disfrutando de estar con él de nuevo. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para controlarme y no decirle que me hiciera el amor ahí mismo, con mis padres al otro lado de la puerta y Madison y Matt esperándonos. Poco a poco nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada y mirándonos a los ojos sonriendo.

- Creo que será mejor que termine de vestirme…- dije haciendo caso a mi mente, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón me decían otra cosa. Quería que me quitara la ropa, que dejase el mundo de lado para estar solo Rick y yo. Amándonos. En mi cama. Ahora.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esas ideas. Rick parecía tener el mismo dilema. Se sentó en la cama viendo como me ponía finalmente mi camiseta y luego unas vambas.

Cuando salimos de la habitación mis padres nos estaban mirando. Me sonrojé recordando la charla que oí esta mañana, y nos acercamos para despedirnos.

Rick condujo su moto hasta Remy's. Hacía un poco de frio, pero el calor corporal de él me hacía de abrigo. En entrar vimos enseguida a Madison y Matt en una mesa y nos dirigimos allí.

- Hola parejita – nos saludó Madison.

- Hola – contestamos Castle y yo a la vez. Nos miramos aguantándonos la risa por haber dicho hola al mismo tiempo.

- Awww… Estáis tan monos cuando hacéis eso – dijo Maddie interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Los cuatro nos reímos y yo me sonrojé.

Como ellos ya habían pedido sus hamburguesas mientras nos esperaban, Rick y yo fuimos hacia la cola. Había mucha gente, y mientras esperábamos que saliera nuestro pedido me preguntó cómo me sentía hoy. Aunque siguiera molestándome un poco allí al caminar, le dije que estaba perfectamente. Y cuando le iba a besar, vi de reojo a una pareja terminando de pagar en la caja y girarse hacia la zona de espera. Me paralicé dejando a Rick a menos de un centímetro de mi boca. Él me miró extrañado, mientras todos los miedos me volvían a invadir mi cuerpo. Sentí su voz que se acercaba diciendo _"Puta"_, y me giré despacio con la cabeza hacia abajo deseando desaparecer con Castle de ahí.

Tom se paró delante de nosotros con Verónica detrás, y no supe que decir. Una parte de mi me decía que era una tonta por dejarme intimidar así cuando era él quien me había puesto los cuernos. Cogí aire y lo miré. Le ardía la mirada.

* * *

**Y aquí tenemos el Castle vs Tom tan deseado.**

**Intentaré continuar lo antes posible!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Caskett13 me ha hecho gracia tener una review en portugués:) Sabiendo Catalán y Español y leyendo las cajas de cereales (y otros productos) que están también en portugués, lo entiendo fácilmente :D **

**Y gracias a todos los que me dejáis Reviews! Que sepáis que me hacen mucha ilusión :')**

**Capítulo 12**

- ¿Quién es ese Kate? ¿Y cómo se atreve a hablarte de esa forma? – pregunté. Kate continuaba estática a mi lado.

No sabía que había pasado. Todo iba bien, nos íbamos a besar y ambos estábamos sonriendo. Hasta que oí alguien decir "puta" en algún lugar cercano, y Beckett se quedó de piedra. No tenía ni idea de por qué alguien le podía decir eso a ella. Es Kate! Mi Kate! De nadie más! Excepto quizás de sus padres… pero era mi novia. Veía el miedo en su cara, y me preocupé mucho. Me daban ganas de abrazarla y llevármela de aquí. A un lugar seguro, muy lejos.

Miré otra vez al tío que se encontraba delante de nosotros en posición de macho alfa: los puños cerrados, apretando la mandíbula, clavando la mirada a su víctima (Kate),… Iba con una camiseta y unos pantalones piratas anchos y olía a tabaco. De cara era bastante guapo y con el pelo oscuro. Había otra chica detrás de él. Iba vestida con ropa provocativa: una camiseta que muestra hasta arriba del ombligo y unos mini shorts. A parte, se había pasado con la sombra de ojos. Él habló, ignorándome.

- ¿Así que ese cabrón es mi sustituto, eh Becks? Tu gusto va empeorando – se rió. Noté como Beckett se encogía a mi lado.

¿Era su ex? ¿Pero no me dijo Kate que le había puesto los cuernos y por eso rompieron? ¿Qué hacía reclamando lo que ya no le pertenecía? ¿O es que ella fue quien primero le puso los cuernos conmigo? Eso explicaría muchas cosas, como por qué nunca me ha querido contar lo que pasó el lunes antes de llamarme, y sobre todo por qué ahora está muerta de miedo. Pero no me importa, se que ella me quiere. O eso creo.

Pasé mi brazo por su hombro de forma posesiva. ¿Su ex quiere pelea? Pues tendrá pelea.

- Lárgate si no quieres terminar mal. – ella levantó la vista mirándome. Vi un brillo extraño es sus ojos.

La mirada del chico se cruzó con la mía.

- ¿De verdad crees que le importas? – se rió de mi- Esa zorra se lia con el primero que pasa.

Me daba igual lo que me dijera. Había insultado a Kate y no podía permitirlo. Cerré el puño y le di con toda mi rabia en su cara.

Todo el local se giró hacia nosotros para saber que estaba pasando, pero yo ni me di cuenta. Estaba cegado por la ira y porque ese cabrón era el ex de Beckett. Ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la otra chica igual.

- Escúchame bien tio, ni se te ocurra volver a insultar a Kate ni acercarte a nosotros – dije cogiéndolo por la camiseta, amenazándolo con la mirada. Le sangraba la nariz por mi puñetazo, y eso me provocó un extraño sentimiento de superioridad. Pero él volvió a hacer su sonrisita, provocándome.

- Así que realmente has caído en los encantos de "Kate" –dijo despectivamente riéndose- ¡Está jugando contigo! Luego no vengas llorando porque te lo advertí. – hizo un movimiento desasiéndose de mi agarro y retrocedió un paso sin dejar de mirarme.

Iba a replicar con furia cuando un encargado nos interrumpió echándonos a todos del local. Madison y Matt vinieron hacia nosotros y salimos todos.

Hacía frio y era oscuro. Solo los coches que pasaban y las luces de la hamburguesería iluminaban la calle. No había mucha gente alrededor, y nos reunimos los cuatro en una esquina.

Kate fue hacia Madison y rompió a llorar en sus brazos. Su amiga la consolaba acariciándole la espalda. Ver esa escena me rompía el corazón, e intenté acercarme a ellas, pero Matt me aconsejó que las dejara un momento y me preguntó que había pasado exactamente.

- No lo sé… ese gilipollas de ahí era el ex de Kate y… - no pude terminar la frase porque me empujaron por detrás. Me giré y le vi otra vez.

- Eh! Pero que te crees que haces, tio? – gritó Matt defendiéndome.

- Uy si, otro marica que quiere defender a "Kate" – se rió y alzó más la voz para que las chicas lo escucharan – si que te lo has montado bien, eh Becks!

- ¡Hijo de puta! – Dije volviendo hacia él y embistiéndolo hasta estamparlo contra la pared del edificio– Te he advertido que nos dejases en paz, pero ya que se ve que no puedes mantener tu puta boca cerrada tendré que cerrártela yo- y le di otro puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Castle, contrólate! – Me dijo Matt poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- Sí, contrólate –rebufó ese idiota – No querrás que tu angelito Kate te deje por ser violento.

Las chicas recorrieron los pocos metros hacia nosotros y Kate se puso a mi lado separándonos.

- Rick da igual. – tenía los ojos enrojecidos – no vale la pena pelear con un idiota. – se giró hacia su ex y le dijo – Tom, no tengo ni idea de porque me haces esto, porque debería ser yo quien te estuviese insultando por ser un cabrón. ¡Me dejaste TÚ! ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas? Me humillaste delante de todo el instituto – se le rompió la voz – ¡Y encima ahora vienes reclamando! – dijo con sarcasmo – Si tienes celos vete con tu "novia". – lo empujó contra la pared igual como había hecho yo hacia un rato, pero esta vez él se había quedado callado.  
Notaba como ella temblaba. Realmente estaba muerta de pánico. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar en sus ojos, pero se aguantaba los sollozos. Miré como Tom volvía a ponerse bien y alargaba sus manos hacia Beckett como si quisiera consolarla. Ella se apartó esquivándolo.

- Becks… yo… Lo siento… - suspiró – sí, estoy celoso. Me importas más de lo que creía y verte con alguien no me gusta. Por favor piénsatelo…

- ¡Qué piense… ¿Qué?! – exclamó – No querrás que vuelva contigo, no?

- Bueno… si tu quieres a mi me gustaría…

- ¿¡Estas de broma verdad!? – verbalizó otra voz procedente de detrás nuestro

- Verónica no es lo que parece…

- ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡No tienes sentimientos! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! – y corrió calle arriba hasta desaparecer de nuestro campo de visión.

- ¿Ahora ya no eres tan gallito, eh? – dije burlándome.

Me fulminó con la mirada y vi como empezaba preparar su puño, pero en ese momento Kate me abrazó por el costado dejando claro a quien quería.

- Tom será mejor que te vayas; y no vuelvas a molestarnos.

Él se encogió de hombros intentando parecer indiferente y pasó por el lado de Kate, depositando un leve beso en su mejilla, y luego continuó su camino encendiendo un cigarrillo que sacó del bolsillo.

Pronto quedamos los cuatro juntos otra vez.

Kate me estrujó más recuperándose de ese encuentro no deseado. Intenté consolarla, mientras miraba a Madison y Matt a nuestro lado dándose la mano. Sonreí imperceptiblemente. Sabía que había sido idea de él hacer esta cena de "parejitas" aunque aún no estuviera con la amiga de Kate, se notaba que terminarían juntos por cómo se miraban.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó mi amigo.

- Yo casi que voto por volver a casa… se me han pasado las ganas de salir.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta casa Madison? –le preguntó Matt.

- Por favor... – suplicó ella - ¿Vosotros que vais a hacer?

Miré a Kate para que ella escogiera.

- Yo tengo hambre. ¿Comemos algo y luego vamos a casa?

- Perfecto – añadí sonriendo - Hasta mañana parejita – dije imitándolos y haciendo que se sonrojen. Beckett se rió a mi lado.

- Buenas noches chicos

Se marcharon caminando por la calle cogidos de la mano. Podría jurar que aunque no se hubieran besado delante nuestro, mientras nos esperaban debieron hablar sobre ellos y ahora estaban juntos. Kate apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y me rodeó por la cintura. Le dirigí mi mirada sonriendo, pero en verla dejé de hacerlo. Estaba ausente, pensativa.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asistió- vamos…

Fuimos hacia la entrada del establecimiento, pero me detuve antes de entrar.

- Antes nos han echado… ¿Crees que nos dejarán entrar?

- Ni idea… Siempre podemos ir por la ventanilla de los coches.

- ¿Voy a por la moto?

- A por la moto – sonrió.

Subimos los dos y nos pusimos a la cola. Pedimos nuestros menús (otra vez) por el micrófono. La verdad es que yo también tenía hambre. No suelo pelearme con gente, así que supongo que la adrenalina del momento me dejó agotado. En el momento de recoger la comida, el tipo que había en la caseta era el encargado que nos había echado. Tratamos de disimular mirando a otro lado para no vivir una situación incómoda, pero aparte de una mirada de odio, no hizo ningún comentario.

Otra vez en la calle propuse de ir a comernos las hamburguesas en mi casa y mirar una peli. Ella aceptó, así que conduje hasta allí. Me estaba acostumbrando a la adorable sensación de cuando Kate me rodea con los brazos y se apoya en mi espalda mientras conduzco. La sentía tan cerca, tan cálida… me hacía feliz.

Aparqué la moto y caminamos hacia dentro. Estaba cerca, así que no tardamos ni diez minutos. Su mirada era curiosa. Nunca la había traído a mi apartamento y debía intentar imaginarse como era. Era un apartamento modesto en un ático. Me gustaría tener un loft grande, pero por el momento eso ya me servía.

Dejé las llaves en la mesilla del recibidor, mientras ella echaba un vistazo al piso. Estaba sonriendo, así que supuse que le gustaba. Hoy estaba más o menos bien ordenado y limpio, porqué mañana viene a verme mi madre, y se pondría hecha una furia si se lo encuentra hecho un lio. Más de una vez me ha pasado, y por experiencia, prefiero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es acogedor. Muy de tu estilo… - me guiñó el ojo – y tienes muchísimos libros – dijo dirigiéndose en la librería.

- Me gusta leer. Pero también tengo un estante con películas, uno con CDs y casetes, y otro con mis videojuegos – dije señalando cada uno.

- ¡Como no! Videojuegos… si no los tuvieses sería muy extraño en un chico – rió.

- Si te pones en plan graciosilla no te dejaré jugar a mi Pokémon Amarillo.

- No sé si podré soportarlo… - dijo con sarcasmo.

Fuimos hacia el sofá y comimos los menús mientras veíamos una película que hacían en la tele. En terminar dejamos todos los embases en la mesilla del lado, y nos pusimos cómodos. Sabía que ella tendría que marcharse dentro de poco, pero con todo lo que había pasado hoy, quería quedarme todo lo posible a su lado. La estreché entre mis brazos besándole el pelo y ella se acurrucó más pegándose a mí.

Poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

* * *

**Intentaré actualizar una vez a la semana. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya se que dije que tardaría una semana, pero estaba inspirada, así que mejor para vosotros :)**

* * *

****

Capítulo 13

*riing* *riing* *riing*

Medio abrí un ojo. Estaba cansada y me sentía desorientada. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me removí. Sentí de nuevo el ruido que me había despertado. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que estaba sentada y envuelta por los brazos de alguien. Inspiré a hondo. El aroma me era muy familiar. Sonreí. Intenté abrir otra vez los ojos y me encontré con Castle sentado a mi lado durmiendo como un niño pequeño. Recordé que vinimos después del incidente en Remy's.

Volví a sentir el sonido y me di cuenta de que era mi móvil que estaba dentro del bolso. Empecé a levantarme, pero un Castle inconsciente me apretó hacia él. La situación me hacía feliz. Incluso en sueños no quería despegarse de mí.

Finalmente pude levantarme, pero para entonces ya había dejado de sonar. Suspiré. Miré hacia otro lado y me fijé en que la tele continuaba encendida. Estaban echando AstroTV, y un adivino estaba hablando con una señora mayor que no se enteraba ni de lo que le preguntaban. Me reí. ¿Cómo podía la gente estar despierta a las tantas de la madrugada y no tener nada mejor que llamar a un estafador en la TV? Eso hizo darme cuenta de una cosa: ¿Qué hora era?

Puse las manos en la cabeza. ¡Mierda! ¡Me había quedado dormida en casa de Rick! Tengo que volver a casa, mis padres estarán desesperados por saber donde estoy!

Paré la tele y corrí hacia mi bolso. Cogí el móvil. Dos llamadas pérdidas de mis padres. Me he metido en un lio de los buenos. Pulsé llamar y esperé a que sonara.

Lo cogieron al primer tono con una voz desesperada. Parecían muy preocupados.

- ¿Katherine estas bien? ¿Donde estas?

- Tranquila mamá, estoy bien. Me quedé dormida en el sofá de Rick viendo una peli.

- ¿En el sofá de Rick…? ¿Qué diablos hacías en casa de Rick?

Respiré hondo. – En la hamburguesería pasó un incidente y nos echaron, así que tuvimos que replantearnos la noche, y decidimos ir aquí a ver una peli.

- ¿Madison y el otro chico están aquí?

- Nop... ellos… bueno, se marcharon antes…

- ¿Y estas tu sola con tu novio? – preguntó un poco alterada

- Bueno… ahora mismo está durmiendo como una marmota, pero si… - miré un momento a Rick y luego volví a hablar antes de que ella continuase – pero tranquila mamá, no hemos hecho nada, solo miramos una peli mientras cenábamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

- Eso ya lo hablaremos. – Mierda. No quiero hablar con ella de "eso" – Katherine, vuelve a casa. Mañana tienes clase.

- Sí mamá.

- Por cierto: ¿no se te ocurrió en ningún momento de la noche llamarnos para saber dónde estabas?

- No estaba mucho por pensar la verdad… - me debatí interiormente por si debía contarle lo que pasó o no – Eso que te dije que pasó en el restaurante…

- ¿Por qué os echaron?

- Ejem… nos encontramos a Tom y su… novia… allí, y él se puso a insultarme. Estaba celoso de Castle, y Rick quiso defenderme y se pelearon.

- ¡Oh dios Katie! ¿Estás bien?

- si si, es solo que me asusté por la actitud de Tom… - una angustia se apoderó de mi corazón mientras se lo contaba – Tenías razón mamá… siempre la tuviste y no te hice caso. Tom es una mala persona. Lo siento…

- Tranquila cariño, ahora ya está solucionado. – me tranquilizó – ahora tienes a Rick que te quiere y es buena persona.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – no pude evitar sonreír

- Por supuesto, eso las madres lo saben.

- Gracias mamá.

- Siempre. – suspiré. Esas palabras me habían hecho muy feliz. – Oye hija, -captó de nuevo mi atención- quédate con él hasta mañana.

- ¿Puedo..? – pregunté sorprendida y emocionada.

- Si quieres, sí, pero prométenos volver a casa por la mañana a cambiarte y a buscar tus cosas para ir al instituto –añadió.

- Nos vemos allí.

- Buenas noches Katie, que descanses un poco.

- Buenas noches mamá. Muaak – contesté tirando un beso.

Colgamos y miré el móvil con una sonrisa. Puse la alarma una hora antes de lo que me despierto normalmente y volví hacia el sofá.

Castle continuaba dormido profundamente, pero ahora estaba estirado. Me arrodillé a su lado para mirarlo dormir. Estaba adorable. Pero ocupaba todo el sofá y no podía tumbarme por ningún sitio. Intenté despertarlo.

- Rick – dije sacudiéndolo – Rick despierta. -Nada. No se levantaba.

Se me ocurrió una idea. Pasé mis manos por su torso subiendo hacia su cuello. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le besé. Mientras mis manos lo sujetaban por los lados de la cara.

Me separé un poco. Estaba alterado, pero seguía durmiendo. Decidí levantarme e intentar ponerme a horcajadas encima de él. Una vez arriba, sus manos se movieron un poco. Sonreí. No tardaría mucho en despertarse. Me incliné sobre él y volví a besarle. Esta vez atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes. Seguí besándole con ganas hasta que empezó a devolverme el beso. Abrí los ojos y encontré a los suyos que también me miraban. Sonreí con picardía y continuamos entrelazando nuestros labios.

Nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada.

- Por fin te despiertas, eh?

- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Eres mejor que un despertador - sonrió agitado

- No si yaa... he intentado de todo! – dije indignada - Tienes el sueño muy profundo.

- Mi madre me lo suele decir –rió mientras me acariciaba por los costados – bueno… ahora que ya me tienes despierto, que quieres hacer?

- Quiero ir a la cama, al sofá no cabemos los dos. – me quejé.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí – y dicho eso se incorporó y se levantó llevándome, aún a horcajadas sobre él, hasta su habitación. – Tachan – me reí de su pose al entrar, y continuó hasta depositarme en su cama.

- Mmm… me gusta tu cama. – dije recostándome mejor.

- Pues puedes quedarte todas las veces que quieras – dijo colocándose a mi lado y acercándose para besarme. De golpe se detuvo. - ¿¡Y tus padres Kate!? ¡Nos van a matar!

Me reí de su expresión de horror y de pánico. Era único; mira que acordarse de ellos precisamente ahora..

- Rick – dije aún riendo y mirándome confuso – han llamado hace un rato y me dejan quedar aquí, pero mañana tengo que estar temprano a casa. Por eso te he despertado.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Tú sabes el susto que he tenido? –exclamó poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

- Lo siento – dije y le di un pequeño beso en los labios – Ahora será mejor que aprovechamos el tiempo que tenemos los dos juntos…

- Si, será mejor. Odio levantarme temprano…

Y volvió hacia mí para besarme. Nos acariciamos intensamente y poco a poco nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo. El deseo nos invadió totalmente a los dos y al cabo de unos minutos estábamos haciendo el amor.

Se sentía increíble. Ya no me dolía en absoluto. Me parecía imposible creer que hasta ayer en los Hamptons no lo hubiera hecho. Aunque sin Rick no sería lo mismo. Le quiero con locura, nuestros sentimientos son muy fuertes y hacen que el sexo sea perfecto.

Terminé gimiendo su nombre entre besos, roces y caricias, y él me acompañó al cabo de unos instantes.

Nos sonreímos satisfechos después de ese orgasmo compartido y nos acurrucamos abrazados debajo de las sabanas.

* * *

- ¿¡Richard!? ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Se oyeron unos pasos por el piso. Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?

- ¡Richard levántate, que te estoy esperando! ¿No tienes basuras que has tenido que dejar la porquería de las hamburguesas en la mesa? – los pasos se acercaron hasta la habitación y la puerta se abrió – Richard, te he dicho que te levante…

Dejó la frase a medias. Yo ya había abierto los ojos, y estaba mirando directamente a la mujer pelirroja que había en la puerta. Rick continuaba durmiendo.

- ¿Hola? – dijo ella- ¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

**Espero que os guste! :D **

**Intentaré terminar el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí está la continuación!:P**

**Capítulo 14**

- ¿Hola? – dijo ella- ¿Quién eres tú?

La situación era bastante incómoda. No sabía quién era ella, y Castle no se despertaba ni que hubiese un terremoto. Aparte de que estaba desnuda en la cama con él, abrazados, y la ropa tirada por el suelo. En ese momento mi móvil, que estaba en la mesilla de noche, se puso a sonar anunciando que ya era hora de levantarse. Las dos miramos hacia allí, y yo, poco a poco, intentando que la sabana me cubriese todo lo posible, me deshice del abrazo y cogí el móvil para parar la alarma. Mis movimientos hicieron que Castle se removiese y terminó abriendo los ojos. Primero me vio a mí, pero no se dio cuenta de mi cara de espanto, así que me agarró de la cintura por debajo de la sabana y me acercó a él depositándome un tierno beso en los labios. La mujer de la puerta que continuaba observándonos volvió a llamarlo.

- ¡Richard!

Él se separó instantáneamente de mí y se incorporó

- Yo… esto… emmm… ¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

¿Madre? ¿Esa mujer era su madre?

- Te dije que me pasaría antes de mi audición para esa nueva obra de Broadway.

- ¿No dijiste que era a las diez?

- ¡Por eso me paso ahora!

- ¡Pero si son las seis y media! – dijo mirando el despertador de su mesilla exasperado.

- Ay hijo, tu no lo entiendes… - e hizo un movimiento de cabeza dando por terminado ese tema. - ¿Quién es tu amiga? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate y me moría de vergüenza. Esa quizá no era la mejor situación para conocer a su madre…

- Ella es Kate, mi novia. – luego me miró a mi – Kate, esta es Martha, mi madre.

- Encantada de conocerte querida – me dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

- Igualmente… -balbuceé – Buenos días.

- ¿Os preparo el desayuno?

- Haz lo que quieras mientras no me incendies el piso.

Suspiró diciendo algo inteligible y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Aún estaba medio en shock y confusa por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Su madre nos había pillado en la cama y se iba tan tranquila a preparar el desayuno? Si fuesen mis padres probablemente los dos ya estaríamos muertos… Pero supongo que el hecho de que Rick tenga 22 años y que ese es su apartamento hace que la situación sea distinta. ¡Dios! Para mí la situación continúa siendo muy embarazosa y mi mente empieza a crear teorías de que quizá no es la primera vez que le sucede eso a él. ¿Y si no soy la única que su madre ha pillado en la cama de su hijo?

De golpe esa pasa a ser mi mayor preocupación. Él sabe que yo salí con Tom antes, pero yo no sé nada de sus ex. ¿Con cuantas mujeres se habrá acostado antes de estar conmigo? ¿Sus relaciones han sido serias, o más bien royos de una noche? Él dice y muestra que me quiere, pero ¿a cuántas ha querido antes que yo? Me entra miedo de que yo sea solo una más.

Él me nota en ese estado de reflexión y me acaricia la cara. Lo miro y no puedo evitar sonreír ante su mirada llena de amor.

- Hey… siento esta situación, de verdad – me dice – no tenía ni idea de que aparecería por aquí tan temprano.

- No, es que… ha sido raro… - esposo – ¡Por dios! ¡Nos ha encontrado desnudos en la cama! ¡TU MADRE! – me tapo la cara con las manos tumbándome boca arriba- Es muy embarazoso, me siento fatal…

- No pasa nada Kate – se puso de lado apoyándose en un codo mirándome- peor fue para mí encontrarla en plena acción a los ocho años con un desconocido. – Sacudió la cabeza – No me puedo quitar la imagen de mi mente…

- Pero Rick… -empecé, poniéndome yo también de cara a él

- Shhtt – me silenció con un beso rápido – ella es así. No importa, estoy seguro que le caerás igual de bien que si te hubiera conocido en… otra situación.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunté dubitativa

- Seguro – y besó la punta de mi nariz.

Sonreí y lo besé en los labios cariñosamente. Quizá no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Él me quiere, y eso es lo principal. Me devolvió el beso y luego nos separamos.

- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha, mientras yo hablo con ella? –propuso acariciándome la cintura.

- Genial, así al menos estaré un poco presentable…

- Siempre estas preciosa – dijo poniendo morritos y eso me hizo reír.

- De acuerdo – le di un último beso y nos levantamos. Recogí mi ropa esparcida por toda la habitación mientras él se vestía, y me fui hacia la puerta donde me había indicado que era el baño.

Me encerré allí con el pastillo para tener más intimidad. El lavabo era sencillo, había una bañera con un champú de hombre en el mármol, y al lado un patito de goma con gafas de sol. Ese detalle me hizo reír, pero en realidad no me sorprendía. Era muy de Rick. Cogí una toalla del armario y doblé mi ropa dejándola bien puesta sobre el inodoro. Me metí en la bañera y corrí la cortina. No la había llenado, porqué solo sería una ducha rápida. No era el momento de un largo baño como los que a mí me gustaban. Abrí el agua y gradué la temperatura. Cogí un poco de su champú y empecé a lavarme. No pude evitar cantusear una canción como siempre hacía. Su aroma me envolvía y deseé que estuviera aquí conmigo. Acariciándome, acariciándole, piel contra piel, con sus grandes manos… Cambié el agua a fría para quitarme el jabón y calmar mis pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento.

Terminé la ducha y me sequé con su toalla. Intenté peinarme un poco el pelo mojado y luego me vestí con la ropa de ayer.

En salir de su habitación me los encontré en la barra de la cocina desayunando. Él fue el primero en girarse hacia mí y se levantó hasta donde estaba para besarme un momento. Estaba un pelín nerviosa por conocer a su madre, pero él pasó su brazo por mi hombro y me acompañó hasta donde estaba ella.

- Hola querida – dijo levantándose y dándome dos besos en la mejilla como saludo.

- Hola Martha – respondí un poco sorprendida.

- Por fin te puedo ver bien, que antes no había casi luz.-miré hacia abajo sonrojándome - Vamos siéntate, he hecho tortitas y Richard ha decorado la tuya especialmente para ti – me senté donde me indicó, y Rick trajo un plato con una tortita. Había dibujado un gran corazón de chocolate con nata alrededor. Me sonrojé e hice una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta? –dijo ilusionado

- ¡Muchas gracias Rick! – se sentó a mi lado para terminarse también su desayuno.

- Pues cuando la pruebes aún te gustara más - me guiñó el ojo.

Corté un bocado y lo tasté. -Mmmm, está realmente delicioso.

- Eso es por el ingrediente secreto Castle - me susurró su madre y la miré con curiosidad - el amor -dijo con misterio.

No pude evitar sonreír. Martha me caía cada vez mejor, era una mujer especial.

- Pues noto que realmente hay mucho - y los tres sonreímos.

Rick al cabo de un rato se disculpo y fue a ducharse y cambiarse, para luego llevarme a casa. Yo me quedé con su madre, la cual estaba metiendo los trastos del desayuno al lavaplatos. Yo la ayudé con mi parte aunque insistió en que no hacía falta. Luego nos sentamos las dos en el sofá donde ayer cené con Rick, y me continuó explicando una anécdota de cuando él era más pequeño.

- ¿Es verdad que solo hace una semana que estáis juntos? - me preguntó para confirmar la historia que su hijo le había contado.

-Sip, nos conocimos el viernes pasado y el domingo empezamos a salir.

- Vaya, pues parecéis muy enamorados - comentó.

Yo me sonrojé, a mi también me parecía increíble los sentimientos mutuos que tuvimos desde el principio. Me daba la sensación de que había pasado mucho más tiempo, pero supongo que eso es bueno.

- Si, es que su hijo es muy buena persona, y también muy guapo.

- Espero que os vaya bien, querida, porque ya le rompieron el corazón una vez y lo vuestro parece realmente importante.

Vaya... ¿Alguien le ha roto el corazón antes? Me muero de curiosidad por saber cómo fue, pero en cierto modo tampoco quiero saberlo. Algún día si sale el tema ya interrogare a Rick.

- Lo intentaremos - sonreí, y en ese momento Castle entró en la sala.

- Espero que no hayas aburrido a Kate con todas las historias de mi infancia.

- Hijo, solo hemos tenido una pequeña charla, así que no te preocupes, tu madre aún le quedan muchas anécdotas para explicar.

- Oh no... Eso me temía...

- No pasa nada Rick, a mi me gustan, ¿Enserio atropellaste una tarta de cumpleaños yendo con tu bici nueva? -me reí.

- ¿Le has contado eso? -dijo indignado hacia su madre.

- Tienes suerte de que las fotos estén en mi casa. - dijo también riéndose.

-Dioss... - se tapo la cara con una mano.

Me levanté del sofá para ir a recoger mi bolso. Él continuaba discutiéndose con Martha hasta que regresé.

- Bueno Castle, mejor vamos tirando hacia mi casa.

- Tienes razón, que un día al final tus padres me van a matar de verdad. -Reí

- ¡Anda ya! En el fondo les caes bien - le guiñe un ojo.

- De verdad? - preguntó ilusionado.

- ¿Tenéis problemas con sus padres? - se metió Martha.

- Bueno, ellos piensan que Rick es demasiado mayor para mí y cosas así, pero ya lo van asumiendo. -dije quitándole importancia.

- Sip, siempre recordare la primera vez que vi a tu padre... Su mirada a lo "no toques a mi niña" no fue precisamente agradable.

- Oh vamos Richard, no te preocupes. Si Katherine dice que ya se están acostumbrando a ti no hay de qué preocuparte - luego se dirigió a mi – al menos por una vez me alegro de que mi hijo no tenga padre, así no tenemos problemas con hombres sobreprotectores. - nos sonreímos. Rick ya me había dicho que nunca había tenido padre, pero él dice que no le importaba. Que su madre ya le quería por dos. - Hey, ¿os importaría que os acompañase? Lo digo por conocernos ya toda la familia...

- No madre, Kate luego se irá al instituto. Mejor quedamos toda la "familia" - dijo poniendo énfasis - otro día.

- Vosotros os lo perdéis. - dijo, y nos dio un par de besos de despedida a cada uno.

Nos marchamos bajando por el ascensor hasta donde Rick tenía la moto.

- Espero que no te haya incomodado mucho tener a mi madre en casa…

- No, tranquilo, me cae bien. Es una mujer muy simpática. – dije por tranquilizarlo.

- Me alegro – dijo y acercó su rostro al mío y nos besamos. – Ah, y Kate, debo decirte que, aunque hayamos sido interrumpidos por ella, me ha gustado mucho dormir contigo y despertar a tu lado.

- A mi también, aunque tengas el sueño muy profundo – me burlé, y nos reímos mientras subíamos a su moto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Es un poco corto :S **

**Capítulo** **15**

El trayecto en moto se me nos hizo corto, y enseguida llegamos a mi casa. En entrar mis padres estaban desayunando.

- Buenos días - dije sonriente caminando hacia ellos y con Rick pisándome los talones.

- Buenos días - dijo tímido Rick.

- Hola Kate, Rick, buenos días - mi madre se levanto para recibirnos, mientras que mi padre nos miro de reojo con cara enfadado. - ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, lo siento si no volví ayer y os preocupasteis. Os juro que no fue mi intención, simplemente... no se… me quedé dormida - baje la cabeza encogiéndome de hombros. No me iba a librar de una bronca aunque al final ella me diese permiso.

- Tranquila cielo, no te culpo.. – mi padre la cortó enojado.

- ¡Como que no! - gritó- ¡Tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos tenías! No sabíamos ni donde coño estabas, y de golpe de madrugada te dignas a llamar y nos pones de excusa que te quedaste dormida en casa de ese!?- se acerca hasta nosotros amenazadoramente - si te queríais acostar con tu novio al menos no te inventes historias. – esa última frase me cayó como un jarrón de agua fría. De acuerdo que nos acostamos, pero más tarde; realmente me había quedado dormida, pero supongo que no va a ceder… Noté como Rick también le había afectado la bronca de mi padre.

- ¡Jim! ¡Déjalo! Ya lo hemos hablado, yo confío en Katie – se metió mi madre

- ¡Me da igual! No voy a permitir que haga lo que quiera cuando quiera.

- ¡Papá, eso no es verdad! ¡Fue solo un accidente! No volverá a pasar… - eso no lo haría tranquilizar. Necesitaba que volviera a confiar en mí… De golpe se me encendió la bombilla – A parte, su madre también estaba en casa, así que no te inventes cosas sobre que solo queríamos acostarnos. ¡Por dios! ¿Tan mal piensas de mí?

Rick me miró de reojo un poco sorprendido por meter a su madre como excusa.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – inquirió mi padre mirando hacia él

- Sí – me siguió el hilo – ahora aún está en casa, si queréis la llamo…

- ¿No vivías solo? – preguntó Johana.

- Si, pero mi madre viene a verme cuando le da la gana y hoy se ha quedado a dormir allí. – dijo cambiando de tema - ¡Por cierto! Os quiere conocer, así que he pensado que un día podríamos ir a cenar todos juntos…

- Es una buena idea, no creéis? Martha es muy agradable, seguro que os llevaréis bien – me añadí yo.

- A mi me parece perfecto, así conocemos a la familia

- Eso mismo dijo ella – exclama Rick en respuesta a mi madre.

- ¿Papá? – digo, él suspira con resignación. Se nota que aún le cuesta asimilar que yo y Rick vamos enserio.

- Está bieen…

- ¡Perfecto! Ya se lo diré y quedamos – sonríe Rick esperanzado. – Bueno, Kate, me voy ya, que sino te entretendré y llegarás tarde al instituto. – me dio un beso y luego se dirigió hacia mis madres.

- Adiós Johana, y Jim.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y nos prometimos llamar más tarde. Luego se marchó.

- ¿Quieres algo para desayunar, Katie? - me preguntó mi madre una vez había vuelto al comedor después de cambiarme de ropa. Mi padre ya se había ido.

- No gracias, Martha nos ha hecho tortitas. -contesto con una sonrisa, luego respiro hondo -Mamá, gracias por confiar en mí.

- No hay de que cielo, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para poder darte un poco de libertad. Pero avisa antes, no sabes el susto que tuve cuando vi que no volvías y no respondías al teléfono.

- Lo intentaré... es que con lo que pasó con Tom yo... me olvidé.

- ¿Que te hizo?

Le explique rápidamente toda mi noche hasta que me dormí en el sofá de Rick.

- Su madre en realidad no estaba, no? - preguntó divertida después.

- No, - admití - nos despertó esta mañana, pero pensé que decir que estuvo toda la noche haría que papá se calmase...

- No pasa nada, no se lo diré - me guiño el ojo - pero sí que me gustaría preguntarte una cosa y que me fueras sincera, aunque sea un tema personal.

-¿Que..? - dijo con la voz temerosa.

- ¿Has... alguna vez? -dejo la frase al aire. Oh no... La charla sobre "eso". Bajé la mirada.

- Yo... emm... Sí… - me moría de vergüenza y sentía como mis mejillas estaban ardiendo.

- ¿Hace cuando? -insistió avergonzándome más.

- ¡Mamá! ... este sábado... - confesé finalmente en voz baja.

- Vale... -soltó un suspiro- perdona si te he hecho pasar un mal momento, Katie, pero hacia meses que me tenías preocupada, desde que empezaste a salir con Tom. ¡Y soy tu madre! tengo que preguntarte estas cosas. Pero me alegro que te esperases hasta encontrar a alguien mejor, aunque podrías haber esperado unas semanas más...

- ¿Mamá has terminado? - interrumpí deseando marcharme y desaparecer.

- Sí cariño, me alegro que hayas sido sincera, gracias. Y ahora vete, llegaras tarde al instituto.

Me marché de casa toda ruborizada, y no pude dejar ir un suspiro hasta que ya estaba en la calle. ¡Por dios! No me podía creer aún que había tenido la famosa charla madre-hija sobre sexo. Y aunque por suerte no profundizase en el tema ni me preguntase si usaba protección debo decir que ha sido uno de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida. Fui caminando hacia el instituto. El aire frío de la mañana me ayuda a pensar, y en esos momentos tenía mucho para reflexionar.

En el instituto me fue bien. No sé porqué pero esta última semana me había aplicado más. Quizá gran parte era por qué había estado castigada por la tarde, pero eso era lo de menos.

Hablé con Madison y evidentemente, como sospechaba, ayer empezó a salir con Matt. Me contó que besa de maravilla y me dio un montón de detalles de conversaciones que tuvieron antes y después de la cena. Yo también le conté mi noche con Rick y la bronca de mis padres. También ese momento tan embarazoso con su madre, y la charla madre-hija.

Todos los sucesos positivos de ayer por parte de ambas eclipsaron la disputa con Tom, a quien no había visto hoy por el instituto. Mientras hablábamos sentimos una voz detrás nuestro que me llamaba.

- Becks – en girar me encontré con Verónica. La notaba un poco incomoda y con los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado durante horas. Me daba un poco de pena que Tom la haya utilizado como me utilizó a mí.

- ¿Si Verónica?

- Emm.. –se le atragantaban las palabras – siento haberte robado a Tom…

- Hey, no pasa nada, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que era un idiota y no me quería en realidad. Soy yo la que siento que lo vuestro no funcionase por culpa de la conversa de ayer.

- En realidad fue mejor darme cuenta entonces de que me utilizaba, que no malgastar tiempo en una relación que no daba a ningún lado.

Nos sonreímos, y quedamos perdonadas por todo. Ahora éramos del mismo bando: las exs enfurecidas de Tom. Antes de nosotras ya había muchas otras chicas engañadas por ese.

La verdad es que Verónica era simpática. Nos pusimos a hablar de él y criticarlo. Se ve que nos decía las mismas palabras cariñosas, y nos llevaba a los mismos lugares. Como sospechaba, sí que se acostaba con ella y por eso me dejó. Según las palabras textuales que él había dicho "Becks me aburre, no es tan apasionada como tú, cari." Me daba rabia oír que eso pensaba de mí, después de la cantidad enorme de besos que nos dimos y haber admitido que sentía celos porque yo estaba con Castle.

Aún estaba muy afectada por los recientes sucesos, e intenté animarla diciéndole que seguro que encontraba a alguien mejor como yo había hecho.

A la salida apareció él con su moto y una nueva chica en brazos. Miró hacia nosotras con su chulería habitual, y le devolvimos una mirada de puro odio. El giró la vista enseguida y continuó toqueteando a su nueva conquista. Rubia y con un escote enorme. Parecía sacada de una revista porno.

Cogí la mano a Verónica para darle ánimos, y me devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

**Ahora Verónica y Kate son amigas, e****spero que os guste:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Perdón por tardar tanto a actualizar, pero es que estoy en exámenes :S**

**Teóricamente había pensado que ese capítulo sería el 17, pero es que me bloqueé con el 16 y no lo tengo terminado, así que lo pondré más adelante cambiándolo un poco...**  
**Bueno, espero que os guste:**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Íbamos caminando por la calle cogidos de la mano. Ya era viernes por la tarde y habíamos quedado para ir a pasear por Central Park. Habíamos comido unos bocadillos de bacon y queso deliciosos que mi madre nos había hecho, mientras pasábamos el rato tumbados en la orilla del lago, observando como otra gente iba en barquitas por el agua, corría por los senderos, jugaba al futbol, etc.

Hacía buen día, el sol resplandecía por entre los altos edificios y hasta quemaba un poco. Estábamos a principios de Mayo y todas las previsiones apuntaban a un verano caluroso.

Ya estábamos llegando a su casa después de salir de la boca del metro, cuando, en pasar junto a un solar en obras, oímos un maullido.

Rick se detuvo y me soltó. Lo miré un poco extrañada, pero fue corriendo hacia el descampado y, de detrás de unas cajas, salió con un gatito gris entre sus brazos. La verdad es que estaban adorables. Parecía sacado de una foto. Un hombre fuerte, robusto y adulto (entre comillas), salvando a un pequeño gatito frágil y delgado. El animal seguía maullando, y Rick le acariciaba la cabecita con mucho cariño para calmarlo. Estaba hecho una bolita de pelo gris.

- Mira Kate que preciosidad – dijo cuando volvió a estar a mi lado.

- Sí, es muy mono – dije alzando la mano para poder acariciarlo también.

- El pobre estaba solo allí detrás. Se llamará Bigotitos – parecía un niño pequeño - ¿Quieres cogerlo? – y me lo pasó con cuidado.

- Tendrá que ser Bigotitas, porque es una gata. – dije observándola. La verdad es que ahora que la tenía en mis brazos me parecía aún más mona e indefensa. Estaba muy delgada y no pesaba casi nada. Quien fuese que la había abandonado era muy cruel.

- No me gusta Bigotitas… - soltó un gruñido – tendré que pensar otro nombre – continué acariciando al pequeñajo, mientras él pensaba. – ¡Ya se! ¡Se llamará Nikki!

- ¿Nikki? – pregunté curiosa, y el asintió - ¿Cómo has pasado de Bigotitos, un nombre normal de gato, a Nikki, un nombre de stripper?

- A mí me gusta –dijo poniendo ojitos.

- Esta bieen… - y le pasé otra vez la gata - ¿Te lo vas a quedar?

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es la cosita más guapa que he visto en mi vida, excluyéndote a ti, claro. – Aclaró como si yo me fuera a sentir ofendida por eso – Ese será nuestro gatito.

Suspiré – Bueno, pues ve tirando hacia casa y prepárale una cama y una caja de arena, mientras yo voy a comprarle algo comida para gatos en el super…

- Gracias – me besó rápidamente sin dejar la gata- seremos unos buenos padres.

- ¿Padres? –Alcé las cejas- Rick, es un gato, no un niño.

- Lo sé, pero la vamos a cuidar muy bien.- cogió una patita del gato y empezó a hablarle con voz tonta- a que xi pequeñaja, a que xii.

- Madre mía lo que hay que ver -Puse los ojos en blanco – mejor voy tirando –dije empezando a andar hacia el super de la esquina.

- Cómprale también algún juguete para que no se aburra – dijo a distancia- ya sabes, una pelotita con un cascabel, un ratón de goma,… algo así! – decidí ignorarle y no contestar.

Se estaba tomando eso muy enserio. Espero que le durase y no se cansara de la gata. Sonreí para mis adentros. Esta especie de faceta de padre que tenía le hacía aún más adorable, y mi subconsciente no pudo evitar preguntarse si con un niño también se comportaría así. Empecé a imaginarme un pequeño Rick, con los ojos azules y el pelo castaño en mis brazos dentro de unos años. Sacudí la cabeza. No tenía aún ni dieciocho años. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

Entré en el supermercado y compré pienso para gatos pequeños, un bol para la comida y otro para el agua, y luego también una pelota con un cascabel de las que había dicho Rick. Pagué y me fui hacia su casa.

En llamar a la puerta oí como Rick corría por la casa. Abrió a puerta de golpe y sin darme tiempo a articular un solo "hola" echó a correr otra vez hacia la cocina. Yo me quedé de piedra hasta que me llamó a lo lejos.

- Kate, tienes que verla ¡corre!

Entré cerrando su puerta a mi paso, y fui caminando con la bolsa de comida hasta allí. Lo vi tirado al suelo observando atentamente la gata.

- ¡Mira que mona es! ¿Has visto la carita que pone cuando bebe leche? – El animal bebía la leche que él le había puesto en una vieja lata de atún usada.

- Rick, -dejé las cosas en la encimera y saqué un bol de los que había comprado - ¿Es que quieres que se corte la lengua bebiendo de ahí? – Me acerqué y le quité la lata al pobre gato, vertí la leche que quedaba en el bol y se la volví a dar antes de que protestara. Luego le di una suave caricia entre las orejas, mientras continuaba bebiendo la leche. Debo reconocer que Rick tenía rezón: con los ojos cerrados y sacando la lengua estaba adorable.

- Perdón no era mi intención. – se disculpó.

- Lo sé, pero tienes que ir con cuidado y pensar.

- ¿Te das cuenta que ahora mismo estas sacando tu instinto maternal?

Le lancé una mirada acusadora. - ¿Enserio?

- Ya te digo…

- Pues levanta y ayúdame a preparar todo lo que Nikki necesitará para vivir.

- Lo que yo decía… –sonrió e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero volvió a su posición – Kate, pero ¿Quién la vigilará de mientras? No la puedo dejar sola en un lugar desconocido.

Puse los ojos en blanco. – Es un gato. A los gatos les gusta explorar. Déjala tranquila que se acostumbre a tu casa y ven a ayudarme si quieres que la gata pueda vivir aquí.

- A sus órdenes – suspiró. Dejamos a la gata relamiendo el cuenco y fuimos a preparar su "cama" y su caja de arena.

Para la cuna usamos una caja y unos trapos viejos. Era provisional, ya que Rick quería ir a comprar una de verdad acolchada especial para gatos otro día. También se animó y dijo que le compraría un parque de juegos para gatos para que pudiera usar sus uñas en un lugar que no sea el sofá o algún otro mueble.

Luego le preparamos la cajita de arena para hacer sus cositas. La tierra la sacamos de una maceta que tenía Rick con una planta muerta. Cuando le pregunté por qué sé murió, me puso de excusa que no le gustaba la planta, aunque estaba convencida de que se había olvidado de regarla y por eso estaba muerta.

Una vez terminado, lo colocamos en una esquina del salón. Rick quiso poner su nombre en las cajas y los boles y cogió un permanente. En mirar el resultado final me puse a reír. Había intentado hacer una huella de gato y parecían unos topos aleatorios. También había intentado hacer la cara de un gato, pero parecía una patata.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Será mejor que te dediques solo a ser escritor. Las letras son la única parte aceptable.

- ¡Qué va! Pero si me ha quedado bien el gato. -protestó

- Claaaroo – dije aún riendo – Anda vamos a ver qué está haciendo Nikki antes de que continúes con tus "dibujos".

En llegar a la cocina Nikki no estaba. El bol continuaba en el suelo vacío, pero no había el gato.

- Te dije que tenía que vigilarla.

- Castle, no puede andar muy lejos.

Nos pusimos a buscarlo y al lado de la nevera encontré una mancha de pis. Me agaché y miré por alrededor. Luego ya lo limpiaríamos, pero ahora lo importante era encontrar a Nikki.

Vi una sombra moverse por el agujero que quedaba entre la nevera y la pared.

- ¡Kate, en el dormitorio no está! – gritó Castle.

- Shhh ¡Castle! Se ha escondido detrás de la nevera. No hagas ruido o se espantará más.

Castle vino hacia donde estaba y se agachó para intentar verla.

- ¡Nikki! ¡Nikki guapa ven aquí! - empezó a llamarla haciendo señales con las manos.

Giré mi cabeza y me quedé mirándole. Estábamos muy cerca.

- Rick, no sabe su nombre aún. Y no es un perro.

- Bueno así se lo aprenderá. ¿Alguna idea mejor, señorita Beckett? – acercó su cara a la mía.

- Por supuesto, señor Castle, eso siempre – Y antes de que pudiera contestar le di un sonoro beso en los labios y me levanté.

Volví con la pelotita de cascabel que le había comprado.

- Mira y aprende – dije, y empecé a sacudirla para hacer ruido. Tal como supuse, la gatita se sintió atraída por ese sonido y enseguida salió de su escondite. La cogí en brazos y la llevé hacia su cama en el salón. Castle me seguía de cerca. A medio camino me paré y me di la vuelta. - Por cierto Rick, tienes que limpiar su pis.

- ¿¡Yo!? – se quejó.

- ¿Crees que yo sé donde guardas la fregona? Aparte de que la gata vive en tu apartamento. - Suspiró y se fue a limpiar.

Nikki se había arropado muy bien a mi cuerpo y me dio pena dejarla en la caja, así que me la llevé hasta el sofá y encendí la tele mientras la acariciaba hecha una bola en mí regazo. Cuando Rick volvió se sentó también con nosotras al sofá.

- Hemos hecho bien en acogerla –dijo.

- Sí, Nikki se merece a alguien que la cuide y la mime.

- Va a ser la gata más feliz del mundo.

- Espero que ahora no te canses de mí y solo la cuides a ella. – dije con sarcasmo.

- ¿Cansarme de ti? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – nos miramos y puso un mano en mi mejilla – Te quiero Kate.

- Y yo a ti - dije, y nos besamos tierna y profundamente hasta quedarnos sin aire. Nos sonreímos y luego miramos a la gata. Estaba ronroneando de felicidad entre nosotros dos. Definitivamente, todos éramos felices.

* * *

**Espero que os gusten los gatos**


	17. Chapter 17

**Perdón por tardar a actualizar, este es el capítulo que iba a ir antes, pero creo que queda mejor en este orden. :)**

**Es M. Además quiero decir que el instituto es importante y no quiero dar malas influencias.**

**Capítulo 17**

Era martes de la semana siguiente. Nos habíamos pasado el fin de semana cuidando de Nikki juntos, osea, que al final la pobre gatita me ha servido de excusa por pasarme más horas con Rick.

El viernes cuando mi madre volviendo de trabajar me pasó a buscar por casa de Rick le enseñamos a nuestra nueva gata. Enseguida se enamoró del animal y le pareció bien que la rescatáramos de la calle. Así que tanto el sábado como el domingo fui a pasar el día con él. Evidentemente no solo cuidamos a Nikki, sino que también tuvimos nuestros momentos a solas haciendo otras "cosas"…

El lunes (ayer) no nos vimos porque tuvo que ir a una reunión con los de la editorial, ya que ese sábado es la presentación oficial de su primer libro. Cuando hablamos por teléfono ya por la noche, se le notaba eufórico. Se ve que un famoso crítico literario ya ha leído su libro y le ha gustado, así que hará un pequeño artículo en una revista importante. Esa era su gran oportunidad y el inicio de una carrera prometedora como escritor. Yo estoy muy contenta por él, y quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, pero desgraciadamente esta tarde tampoco podemos vernos por no sé qué otra reunión, y lo echo de menos. También debo admitir que me preocupa que Nikki se quede sola toda la tarde en su apartamento. Castle me ha dicho que le deja comida y agua suficiente y no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

En estos momentos me encontraba en el instituto en clase de literatura hablando con Verónica. Nos sentábamos juntas ya que Madison iba a otra clase. Últimamente hemos estado hablando mucho, y casi ya la puedo considerar una buena amiga. Las dos hemos sido engañadas por el mismo idiota y eso nos une. El profesor nos llamó la atención un par de veces pero luego ya se cansó. Le conté algunas cosas de Rick y ella me propuso que ya que por la tarde no podía, que nos viéramos a alguna otra hora. Pero por la noche mis padres no me dejarían, aparte de que necesito dormir las pocas horas que puedo, y por la mañana estoy aquí estudiando.

Se me ocurrió una idea: ¿y si quedásemos un par de horas por la mañana? Dudo que perdiera mucha clase faltando solo un rato… Y según como mis padres nunca se llegarían a enterar. Ya lo hice un par de veces con Tom, y se como engañar a los profesores y falsificar luego la firma de mis padres.

Sonreí. Eso voy a hacer. Vero vio mi sonrisa traviesa y me preguntó en que estaba pensando.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir como puedo verlo hoy mismo…

En salir de clase lo llamé. Estaba en el descanso de media mañana y podíamos salir a la calle, así que me dirigí hacia fuera.

- Hey Kate, ¿Qué tal? – dijo por teléfono.

- Hola Rick, me preguntaba si ahora tienes algo que hacer… -dije con voz misteriosa

- No, iba a empezar a preparar el discurso que daré el sábado, pero puedo hacerlo luego. ¿Por qué?

- He pensado que podríamos ir a tomar un café.

- ¿Pero no estás en el instituto? –preguntó extrañado

- Es el recreo…

- Vale, por mi bien. ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería del otro día?

- Allí estaré.

Al cabo de cinco minutos entraba a la cafetería y pedí por los dos. Aún recordaba el tipo de café que él tomó el otro día: un Capuchino sin azúcar. Dos minutos más tarde llegó.

- Hola preciosa – dijo en verme. Me levanté y nos dimos un beso, para luego sentarnos los dos cara a cara sonriendo.

- Quería verte un rato – dije entrelazando nuestras manos. Luego señalé con la cabeza la taza que había enfrente de él. – Ya he pedido también por ti, espero que te guste.

- Perfecto, yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Hablamos un poco sobre cómo le iba su presentación. Se le notaba muy entusiasmado y algo nervioso ante lo desconocido. No sabía si vendría mucha gente, y le atemorizaba que resultara un fracaso después de todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo.

De golpe miró su reloj de pulsera - ¡Ay Dios! – me miró con cara de susto - ¡Kate! ¡Hace como media hora que deberías estar de vuelta al instituto! – yo me reí divertida. Él se me quedó mirando extrañado sin entender lo que pasaba.

- Rick, no pasa nada por faltar unas horitas en clase – dije intentando explicarme.

- ¡Como que no?! – frunció el ceño – Kate, me estás diciendo que quieres hacer campana para podernos ver?

- Ajá – asentí.

- Que malota… - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

- Si en el fondo sé que te gusta – contesté con orgullo.

- Debo admitir que sí, pero la próxima vez me avisas para que no me dé un ataque..

- ¿Estas insinuando que quieres que sea mala otra vez? – me mordí el labio. Él no pudo evitar mirarme a la boca y sentirse un poco nervioso.

- Solo digo que no me importaría, en absoluto… - me miró intensamente a los ojos - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? – le desafié.

- Mmm… se me ocurren varias ideas, pero no sé si decírtelas… - me siguió el juego.

- Prueba a ver… - sonreí de lado.

- Que tal si – se incorporó acercando el rostro al mío – nos vamos a mi apartamento y… jugamos un rato… - movió las cejas.

- No sé si me apetece ganarte a la Play, Castle – Bromeé sabiendo perfectamente de que iba la cosa en realidad.

- Oh, señorita Beckett, los dos sabemos muy bien a qué clase de juegos me refiero.

- Mmm… me parece bien – dije, y me levanté de la silla, rompiendo nuestro contacto visual, sin que la tensión desapareciera. Él también se levanta y me coge de la mano.

Salimos de la cafetería y condujo su moto hacia su casa.

En entrar vemos a Nikki acurrucada en el sofá. Le ha cogido cariño a ese mueble y no hay quien consiga hacer que se vaya a recostar en la cama que le preparamos. Me acerco para saludarla y acariciarla un poco. Ella cierra los ojos contenta.

- Hola Nikki ¿Qué tal estas tu? Ehh Preciosa – no puedo evitar hablarle como si fuera un bebé.

Levanto la cabeza por saber a dónde ha ido Rick, ya que no está a mi lado. Lo veo salir de la habitación con un pañuelo en la mano y una sonrisa misteriosa. Se acerca a mí con un punto oscuro en la mirada que hace que me quede sin respiración. Mi mente empieza a imaginar lo que puede estar planeando hacerme, y la verdad es que me muero de ganas de saltarle a sus brazos y suplicarle que empiece de una vez el "juego".

Me hace girar y me venda los ojos. Me pregunta si lo ha atado demasiado fuerte y yo niego con la cabeza incapaz de hablar por la anticipación.

- Vamos a la habitación – me susurra en la oreja y me provoca un escalofrío de excitación en notar su aliento en mi piel. Me empuja conduciéndome por el apartamento hasta entrar a su habitación. Me deja allí parada y se aleja de la habitación después de decirme que no me moviese.

Estoy sola de pie, y me siento un poco idiota por ser incapaz de moverme debido a los nervios por lo inesperado.

Por suerte no tarda mucho a volver y me abraza besándome suavemente en los labios, haciendo que mis nervios se apacigüen.

- ¿Lista para jugar?

- Sí… -digo en un exhalo y me muerdo el labio, y Rick me empieza a quitar la ropa, deslizando mi cazadora por los hombros y luego empezando a subir mi camiseta. Me acaricia suavemente ascendiendo por todo mi torso hasta sacarla por el cuello con cuidado de no quitarme la venda de los ojos. Después sigue igual, y me quita los pantalones y los zapatos con destreza.  
Hace que me tumba en la cama con solo la ropa interior, y oigo como su cinturón se abre y sus pantalones caen al suelo. Supongo que también se ha quitado la camiseta, pero no lo puedo saber seguro porque sigo sin ver nada. Siento como se acerca a mí y me acaricia el rostro con la palma de la mano. Luego se tumba a mi lado, y empieza a besarme húmedamente en el cuello, recorriéndolo todo hasta detenerse en mi punto más sensible donde no puedo evitar que un jadeo de placer salga de mi garganta, describiendo como me siento en ese momento.  
De golpe deja de besarme y ya no lo noto a mi lado. Me siento frustrada, pero enseguida vuelvo a sentirlo poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí.  
Me besa fugazmente los labios, dejándome con ganas de más y empieza a bajar, haciendo un sendero de besos hasta mis pechos. Me quita el sujetador, y pone toda su atención en ellos, lamiéndolos, mordiendo ligeramente mis pezones más que erectos, besándolos, toqueteándolos, haciéndome sentir de una forma tan especial que me parecía estar en una nube. Intento abrazarlo contra mi cuerpo para sentirlo más, pero se detiene haciendo que deje escapar gemido de frustración quejándome.

- No muevas los brazos – dice autoritario, y me coge por las muñecas, retirando mis brazos hasta quedar estirados por detrás de mi cabeza.

Luego noto como se separa un poco, pero enseguida vuelve a mi piel. Besa otra vez mi pecho, pero enseguida cambia el ardor de su lengua por una cosa fría y húmeda, que enseguida reconozco que es un cubito de hielo.

- Oh Dios… - digo acto reflejo mientras me recorre entera un escalofrío de placer que desemboca a mi parte más intima. Me ha pillado por sorpresa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el juego sería eso, pero me encantaba.

Continúa paseando el hielo por mi piel yendo de un pezón a otro e intercalando besos y caricias increíbles, que hace que mi deseo se intensifique, haciéndome llegar a un punto de placer incalculable. Cuando este se derrite, coge otro y va bajando por mi ombligo. No puedo parar de jadear.

El segundo cubito se derrite, y no puedo aguantar más. Estoy empezando a llegar al borde de un poderoso orgasmo, y quiero tenerlo dentro de mí YA.

- Por favor Rick… - le susurro, y él para un momento y me besa en la boca, entrelazando nuestras lenguas hasta quedarnos sin respiración.

- El juego aún no ha terminado, preciosa – me susurra entrecortadamente por la excitación. Me muerdo el labio esperando que continúe – date la vuelta.

Me quedo parada un momento. ¿Qué querrá hacer ahora? Él se quita de encima, y espera a que me mueva. Poco a poco, con los ojos aún vendados, giro sobre mi misma y quedo bocabajo en la cama.  
Baja mis bragas hasta quitármelas, y luego me indica que me quede a cuatro patas.

Oigo el plástico de un preservativo romperse, y no puedo evitar humedecerme aún más por la anticipación.  
Me va a follar por detrás.

Vuelve a subirse en la cama y queda detrás de mí. Me acaricia la espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y luego mis muslos. Me separa un poco las piernas, y noto como se posiciona justo sobre mi sexo, rozándolo con su miembro.  
Poco a poco empieza a llenarme, y me hace sentir como en el cielo. Desde esta posición es distinto, lo siento completamente diferente y me gusta. Cuando ya está totalmente dentro de mí, empieza a moverse hacia fuera y luego otra vez hacia dentro acompasadamente. Su cuerpo va chocando contra mi culo, y los dos no podemos parar de gemir con la respiración muy acelerada. Mis brazos amortiguan las sacudidas que Rick provoca y tengo que hacer fuerza al apoyarme. Va aumentando el ritmo cada vez más rápido. Entra y sale de mí con fuerza hasta el fondo, llevándome otra vez hacia el límite, y creo que ya no podré aguantar mucho más.

- ¡Vamos Kate! ¡Los dos! ¡Ahora! – grita Castle, y me dejo ir en ese increíble orgasmo que sacude mis paredes interiores contra su miembro, liberándolo también al mismo tiempo, haciéndonos sentir un placer incalculable a cada una de las células de nuestro cuerpo, convirtiéndonos en uno solo.

Los dos nos dejamos caer al colchón, él encima de mi espalda, piel contra piel, completamente agotados mientras aún recuperamos nuestras respiraciones. Me quito finalmente el pañuelo de los ojos y giro la cabeza para verle y sonrío.

- OMG Rick eso ha sido increíble…

- ¿Verdad? Ni yo pensaba que fuera a ser tan perfecto cuando lo he planeado – dice, y me besa deslizándose hacia mi lado para abrazarme – te quiero Kate.

- Yo también te quiero – digo, y continuamos besándonos dulcemente durante un tiempo.

Más tarde nos vestimos y fuimos hacia la cocina a comer algo para recuperar fuerzas. Nikki enseguida se acercó para saludarnos, y le dimos unos cuantos mimos.

Definitivamente estar estas horas con Rick ha sido mil veces mejor que ir a clase.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado!  
Si tardo mucho en actualizar es porque tengo muchos deberes y exámenes por hacer y eso.**


End file.
